Un rêve et de l'espoir
by Faucon30
Summary: Une vengeance, voilà la raison de vivre de Leslie. Normal, direz-vous avec ce qui lui est arrivé ? Pas si sûre... Et si, notre héroïne, pas si héroïne que ça d'ailleurs, nous cachait encore d'autres secrets ? Avec l'aide de toute l'Akatsuki, elle découvrira le monde et se découvrira elle-même mais, est-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle ?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Le vent soufflait doucement, une légère brise, fraîche, apaisante, si rare dans ces temps. Les brins d'herbes suivaient la direction de ce souffle si doux, si calme. Un ciel sans nuage surplombait ce si beau paysage, de collines, de rivières, de fleurs, dans lesquelles butinaient abeilles et papillons.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Depuis le monde est rempli de temps de bonheur ? Il manque plus que des licornes pètent des arcs-en-ciel... Avant, peut-être, je voyais le monde comme ça, mais maintenant, c'est totalement différent !

Depuis _le jour_, le jour, où ma vision du monde à changer, où ma vision de la vie à changer, le jour où ma vision de _lui_ à changer.

* * *

- Hiroshi-nii ! Hiroshi-nii !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs, se redressa de son livre, pour voir sa petite sœur entrer dans sa chambre, un immense sourire aux lèvres, une feuille de papier dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Leslie ?

La petite fille saute sur le lit de son aîné et lui montre son dessin, un magnifique dessin d'elle et lui, ensemble, dans un bosquet, elle, assise sur la branche d'un arbre et lui, en dessous, les bras tendus vers sa sœur adoré, près à la rattraper à tous moments, si jamais elle venait à tomber.

Il sourit, en repensant au moment qu'elle avait illustré, un beau souvenir, il se rappelait qu'elle avait fait croire qu'elle tombait, alors qu'elle s'était simplement jetée dans ces bras, en riant.

- Décidément, tu as un vrai talent pour le dessin.

- Prends nii-chan, je te l'offre.

- Merci.

Il saisit doucement le dessin, afin de ne pas l'abîmer, le posa sur son bureau, puis regarda sa sœur d'un œil espiègle.

- Euh...

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre comme tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer alors.

- Nii-chan, non, s'il te plaît !

- Oh que si.

Il se jeta sur sa sœur, et commença l'une des plus torture qui existe, les chatouilles. Leslie, très chatouilleuse, ne put pas se retenir très longtemps et rigola jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Après quelques minutes, Hiroshi arrêta, laissant sa cadette reprendre son souffle, après tous, il y tenait, à sa petite sœur, _non ?_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard...

Hiroshi, toujours dans sa chambre, pris le dessin que Leslie lui avait offert, et le regarda, d'un regard sombre.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça ? Pourquoi... Je suis qu'un crétin...

Il le mit dans son sac tristement, qui était déjà rempli d'autres affaires, qui lui serviraient plus tard.

Il _le _sortit et se dirigea dans le salon, afin de _le _faire.

- Tiens Hiroshi, un problème ?

- Ouais, _papa_, tu vas le comprendre, mon problème.

- Quoi ? Non, tu-

_**Slash !**_**  
**

Le coup était parti, le sang coulait, la vie partait, un corps tombait, la mort venait.

À 14 ans, Hiroshi avait fait son premier meurtre, celui de son père, et sans le prévoir, sous le regard de Leslie, âgée de 7 ans.

* * *

**C'est mon premier chapitre-prologue sur fanfiction Naruto, je sais, il est court, mais j'ai cherché un moment, en même temps, ce jour là, j'avais une dent contre mon père, comme tous les jours en gros.**

**Un petit review ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**10 ans après le prologue**_

Dans un bar, deux chûnins discutaient à propos d'une cible, qu'ils avaient eu en commun.

- Sérieux, toi aussi ?

- Ouais, elle s'échappe toujours, la sale gamine !

- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on dit qu'elle est si dangereuse ?

- Tu demanderas ça à mes anciens nakamas, ils sont tous incapables de continuer leur métier de shinobi, ils ont tous perdu au moins un membre, et les médic-nins n'ont pas réussi à les guérir entièrement, et ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas créer des prothèses adéquates, la chair se régénère et pourrie rapidement, sans qu'ils ne puissent l'expliquer.

- Mais ils doivent souffrir le martyre alors !

- Ouais... J'espère plus jamais avoir affaire à cette môme.

Ils m'amusaient vraiment ces deux là. Parler de moi comme ça, alors que je étais assise juste derrière eux, haha.

- Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas enregistrée où que ce soit en temps que nukenin ou même de kunoichi.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle n'aurait même pas eu de formation.

- Ouais...

- Mais alors, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit si forte ?

- Peut-être un kekkei genkai...

- Tu veux dire, que sa famille lui aurait appris ? Je pense pas...

- Mais, si ses parents sont shinobis, ils-...

- Arrêtes, j'ai plus envie de repenser à elle, et puis de toutes façons, c'est peu probable, alors...

- Ouais, t'as raison, changeons de sujet, après tous, on a combien de chances de la revoir, hein ?

- Aucune !

S'ils savaient... Mais, ils n'étaient pas loin en plus... Mais, ils se trompaient sur un point spécialement...

Je me levai, déposai un billet sur le comptoir et sortis du bar, mais sans aller très loin, j'avais encore deux proies qui m'attendaient...

_- Héhé... Tu as raison... Ils devraient se dépêcher quand même..._

- La patience est très importante pour nous deux...

_- Mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre !_

- Calme-toi, ils arrivent...

Juste, quand je terminai cette petite discussion **mentale**, les deux hommes en question sortirent, les mêmes que ceux qui parlaient de moi avant.

- Bon, allons faire notre rapport.

- Ouais, Tsuchikage-sama pas apprécier sinon, et vu son caractère...

- Dépêchons nous !

Mais au lieu d'aller en direction du bureau du Tsuchikage, ils se tournèrent dans ma direction, sans contrôler leurs mouvements, paniqués, et avancèrent.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !?

- Je contrôle pas mes mouvements !

- _Héhé... Vous êtes déjà passé par là..._Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de nous résister...

- C'est quoi ce bordel !?

- Je suis certaine que vous vous souvenez de nous..._Nous sommes inoubliables..._

_- _Toi, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Finir ce que nous avons commencé.

Je dégainai mon katana, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient juste devant moi. Un sourire cruel s'installa sur ma visage, jusque là, ne reflétant aucune des mes émotions. Je n'avais pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans ce village, alors, autant faire vite, et comme je ne voulais plus **jamais **les entendre parler, mais les entendre **crier...**

_- Ils vont regretter de ne pas s'être tus... La parole rapporte beaucoup, mais le silence garantie ta survie. _

-J'adore tes dictons, tu le sais, ça ?

_- Héhé, évidemment, que je le sais, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi que tu "supportes" depuis bien longtemps, alors imagines si tu ne m'avais pas **adoré** directement._

-Je ne préfère pas. Bon, je termine et on y va.

_- Parfait !_

Je découpai le premier à l'horizontal, au niveau du bassin et transperçai le deuxième, juste à côté du coeur, afin qu'ils ne meurent pas dans l'instant, mais après une lente et douloureuse agonie.

- Bye bye vous deux, on espère ne plus vous revoir.

Je commençai à m'éloigner, mais entendis malgré la distance, leurs insultes, bientôt couvertes par des hurlements de douleurs, intenses et répétitifs.

_- Délicieux..._

Décidément, nous adorons faire souffrir.

* * *

Je sortis enfin de ce foutu village, où la joie de vivre et le bonheur étaient partout. Dégoûtant...

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi, gamine._

Pour une fois que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord...

- _Héhé. _

Tu peux arrêter de rire, c'est frustrant et surtout chiant.

_- Pas envie. _

Le chieur... Si seulement, je devais pas me le coltiner tous les jours...

_- Un peu de respect, tu veux ? Et je te signale que j'entends tous ce que tu penses._

Joie et amour sont les maîtres de mon royaume.

_- Arrête ton ironie, personne y croie, et quand je dis personne, je veux dire moi._

Oh oui, si seulement...

* * *

C'est long de rentrer...

_- Là, au moins, je suis d'accord. _

Oh, la ferme, c'est pas toi qui marche/coure depuis qu'on a quitté ce village.

_- C'est vrai, je suis très bien là où je suis. _

Chanceux... Attends... Enfin ! Le manoir ! On est rentré !

_- Pas trop tôt. _

La ferme sale peluche !

_- Méchante..._

Gamin... Par contre, je trouve que c'est vraiment étonnant, pas fascinant, étonnant, la façon dont tu changes de caractère.

_- Je suis un sensible, moi._

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ! C'est pas, par hasard, toi, qui a décidé de commencer ce "petit jeu" ?

_- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles..._

C'est ça, prends moi pour une conne tant que t'y es...

_- Madame fait la gueule ?_

Je veux plus t'entendre toi !

-...

Ah, vive le silence ! Je décidai, d'enfin rentrer dans cette magnifique demeure, qui a traversé les âges. Allez, elle devait avoir 250, 300 ans... Et pourtant, on dirait que ce somptueux manoir vient d'être construit. J'entrai dans ce bâtiment, qui appartient à ma famille depuis sa construction, vive grand-mémé... Il s'étendait sur plus d'une centaine de mètres et avait deux étages, en plus du rez-de-chaussé. Et toutes les terres aux alentours nous appartenait. Le style était un peu gothique, mais pas effrayant, la bâtisse étant très bien entretenue par mes soins.

- ...

Même pas un petit commentaire ?

- ...

Bon, d'accord. Comme tu veux, mais je suis sûre que tu ne tiendras pas bien longtemps.

- ...

Je vois, ça sert à rien... J'ai réussi à le faire taire ! Miracle ! Bizarre... Mais bon, je m'en fous ! Je pénétrai dans mon manoir et me dirigeai, presque à l'aveugle, dans la pièce à vivre, sans lumière, je connaissais si bien l'endroit. J'enlevai ma cape, que je mettais dès que je sortais, et la lançai sur le sofa. J'allai sans plus attendre, dans la pièce qui me servait de salle des cartes. Je pris la carte de notre monde et la posai sur l'immense table, au centre de la pièce. Il y avait 19 croix bleus dessus et j'en fis deux nouvelles, sur les deux derniers villages où j'avais laissé ma marque.

Alors, quel sera le prochain pays ? Celui du feu... Fais chier, j'ai pas envie d'aller aussi loin...

Petite explication, qui peut être inutile pour certains, mon manoir, se trouve entre le pays de la terre et le pays de la pluie, ce qui fait, que je suis obligée de traverser ce dernier dès que je veux rejoindre un autre pays, sauf celui de la terre. Je déteste juste ça. Et les tomates, oui, les tomates, c'est pas bon, du moins, je trouve, hein, chacun ses goûts.

Bon, juste pour dire, que je repars pas ce soir, d'abord, je dors, je mange, fais le tour du proprio, puis seulement, je repars, dans une galère pas possible... Tant que j'y suis, autant que j'aille sur la tombe de mes vieux.

* * *

La pluie m'accompagnait souvent quand j'allais me recueillir sur leurs tombes, cette fois là encore... Elles se trouvaient à l'autre bout de nos terres, afin qu'on, ou plutôt je, ne les voit pas en se levant le matin. Ambiance déprimante garantie... Arrivée, devant les nombreuses pierres, je lis quelques noms...

MATSUDAI* Atsuko née UCHUU**, MATSUDAI Masaari, MATSUDAI Masako et MATSUDAI Fuhito

Voilà toute la famille que j'ai un jour connu...

Atsuko, ma mère, Masaari, mon père, Masako et Fuhito, mes grands-parents... Tous actuellement morts... Je sais que j'ai encore de la famille, mais ils habitent bien trop loin du manoir, et je ne le vendrai pour rien au monde.

- Salut papa, salut maman, salut papi et mamie. Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus venue vous voir, désolée... Mais vous savez pourquoi... Ha... Dans moins d'un mois, ça fera 11 ans que tu es mort papi, 10 ans pour toi papa, 9 ans pour maman et 7 ans pour mamie... Vous me manquez tous... Bon, je dois y aller, à bientôt.

Je repartis dans le manoir, mais pour me reposer cette fois, et le lendemain matin matin, repartis.

C'est bientôt fini... Bientôt, je te retrouverai, Hiroshi.

* * *

Allez, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, traverser le pays de la pluie...

...

J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment...

-_ Hum..._

T'as dis quelque chose ?

_-..._

Oh, j'avais cru... Bon, on passe discrètement, comme d'habitude, puis, je fais ma marque, je l'active, et j'en aurai fini...

Bordel, je sens qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose, il faut que je reste sur mes gardes.

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup , quelque chose, m'empêchant de bouger.

_Deux kunais sortent des buissons, et me touchèrent à chaque épaule._

_La surprise me paralysèrent, je ne bougeai pas, deux ombres sortirent aussi des buissons._

_Une tête blonde et une rousse._

_Je remarquai d'étranges araignées blanches sur mes jambes et mes bras, qui explosèrent la seconde d'après, puis, un éclair bleu._

Ah ben génial, je vais encore recevoir une tentative d'assassinat... Mes mouvements m'étaient de nouveau disponible, je me baissai et vis les kunais de ma vision passer juste au-dessus de ma tête, m'arrachant quelques mèches corbeaux...

Mes cheveux...

Merde, les bombes !

Une légère onde de chakra sortit de mon corps, et toutes les araignées s'évaporèrent, avant même qu'une seule d'entre elles, n'explose.

Les deux ombres sortent, la tête blonde est un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds, dont une parti lui cachait le visage et une autre est en queue de cheval. Il avait des orbes bleus comme yeux et portait un manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges.

Le roux, car il était aussi un homme, avait deux orbes marrons, mais un visage encore plus impassible que le mien, et portait le même manteau que son compagnon.

- Sasori-no-danna, le chef avait raison, hum.,_ fit le blond._

- On ne pourra pas la prendre par surprise.,_ lui répondit son "ami"_

Crotte de zut, ils connaissent ma capacité. Et toi, t'aurait pas pu me prévenir ?

- _Je croyais que je ne devais plus parler ?_

Je retire ce que j'ai dis alors ! Mais, il va me falloir tes conseils, ils ne sont pas n'importe quels crétins du coin.

_- Ecoute-moi bien Leslie. Ne les sous-estime à aucun moment, compris ? Ils font parti de l'Akatsuki, une organisation criminelle, et ils sont bien plus dangereux que ce que tu penses._

T'as peur ? Et d'où tu les connais ?

_- Je me souviens d'en avoir entendu parler, **avant,** mais, je ne te connaissais pas encore._

A oui, quand même...

_- Et non, je n'ai pas peur, en tous cas, pas pour moi, mais plutôt pour toi. J'ai pas envie que tu exploses, parce que si tu meurs, moi aussi, alors fais gaffe. Je vais te guider._

Merci.

_- Pas le temps, le rouquin a invoqué une marionnette, bouge !_

Marionnette... Marionnette... Une...Mario...Nette ?

_- Oh merde, j'avais oublié ça..._

Je fermai les yeux, respirai calmement et relâchai mon chakra encore une fois. La marionnette tomba au sol, en morceau, disloquée.

J'ai le phobie des marionnettes, je ne les supporte pas...

_- C'est vraiment chiant..._

J'y peux rien ! J'ai été traumatisé quand j'étais petite !

_- Quand même..._

Et puis, de toutes façons, je t'ai demandé ton avis sur le sujet, aide-moi juste à me casser.

_- Ok, calme. Déjà, évite les bombes de cendrillon._

Cendrillon ?

_- Blondie !_

Ah, d'accord ! Une sorte de mini-chouette blanche fonçait sur moi, pendant ma petite discussion, quand je la vis, mon réflexe fut de la balancer... dans une autre dimension... J'ai simplement eu à ouvrir un petit portail, et pouf, plus de bombes.

_- Tu sais que si tu montres tous tes pouvoirs maintenant, tu vas pas pouvoir continuer discrètement._

Et crotte ! J'avais oublié qu'_il _connaissait mes pouvoirs. Crotte de zut !

_- Je pense pas que ce soit le moment de penser à ton adorable frère..._

Hum...

_- Mais, tu es un peu en danger de mort._

Pas faux...

_- Je sais, alors bouge de là, parce que sinon tu vas finir embrocher par casse-noisette !_

Bon, j'ai compris cette fois, le rouquin veut me tuer...

_Avant que je n'ai le temps de bouger, une lame me transperça dans le dos._

_J'ai mal, ça brûle..._

_Eclair bleu..._

Génial, du poison... Roulade en avant, puis saut sur une branche. Atterrissage réussi ! Je commençai à faire des bonds en utilisant mon chakra, alors que je sentais celui des deux crétins, qui me suivaient.

- Danna, on est sûr qu'elle est pas une kunoichi, hum ?

- Oui, malheureusement. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle est si douée.

Trop de compliment, et vive la famille, yé... Je vais encore déprimer...

_- Pas maintenant, d'abord tu sauves ta peau, ensuite tu te lamentes sur la tombe de tes vieux, compris ?_

Yes... Bon, on se motive, et on accélère.

- Vas-y.

Qu'est-ce que le rouquin voulait dire, par "vas-y" ?

_- Quelque chose de pas bon ?_

Je pense aussi. Je dégainai mon katana et le plantai dans toutes les branches qui suivaient cet instant, pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, afin de les empêcher d'avancer. Dès que je retirais la lame, la branche tombait en cendre.

_- Problème !_

Un seul chakra nous suit ! Où est blondie ?!

_Des branches tombent et me transpercent de partout._

Hein ?

_- Va au-dessus des arbres !_

J'y vais. Je fis au bond, plus haut que les autres et arrivai au-dessus du feuillage, évitant ainsi les branches.

- Tu t'es faite avoir,_ fit la voix de cendrillon dans mon dos._

Je me tournai et le vis sur une immense chouette blanche, ainsi qu'une autre, de la même taille que la première qu'il m'a envoyé, la petite.

_Une lame me transperça au même instant._

J'évitai la trajectoire de la lame et sautant rapidement d'une branche qui dépassait, mais la petite chouette se trouvait juste devant mon visage. Même si elle explose, je n'en mourrai pas. J'ouvris un portail, pour moi, mais la chouette était trop près et elle vint avec moi.

J'arrivai en-dessous, sur le sol, la chouette devant moi.

- Katsu !

_- Bouge !_

Je n'y arriverai pas... C'est trop rapide une explosion... Elle s'approcha de mon bras gauche, une fraction de seconde, puis explosa.

Mon bras !

_- Calme-toi, utilise ma technique... Mais calme-toi..._

Je posai ma main libre sur mon épaule gauche. Du sang coulait tout le long de mon bras, blessé, fracturé... Une lumière bleu enveloppa ma main, puis mon bras et disparut. Le sang qui gouttait, remonta, fit le trajet en sens inverse.

- Kako***...,_ je dis doucement._

Mes blessures se refermaient, mes fractures disparaissaient... L'explosion se refit en sens inverse, et la chouette réapparut. Comme-ci rien ne s'était passé dans sa zone. Je l'envoyai dans une autre dimension, où elle explosa, sans me faire de dégât.

- Putain, ça m'a fait un mal de chien !, _je jurai._

- Comment ?! Mon art !,_ s'exclama cendrillon aux explosions._

_- _Vous comprenez maintenant ? Vous ne pouvez rien me faire !

- Tu vas me le-...

Le blond se fit arrêter par son ami

- Attends gamin, j'ai une hypothèse, je voudrai la vérifier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est danna, hum ?

- Tu vas voir.

Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il a trouvé un de mes points faibles, pas en si peu de temps !

_- Tu n'es pas très vulnérable, sauf..._

En ce qui concerne ma famille, et les marionnettes.

_- Et je crois que ce type est un marionnettiste._

_-_ Akahigi - Hyakki no Sôen.

Des dizaines de marionnettes apparurent autour de lui. Je blanchis simplement en les voyant.

_- Une centaine de marionnettes..._

J'avais compris ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

_- Désolé... Il faut que tu partes, vite, il a trouvé ton point faible._

J'arrive pas à bouger ! Aide-moi ! Elles me font peur ! Leurs visages stoïques, sans émotions, inertes...

_- Je ne peux rien faire, je suis désolé..._

- Alors c'est ça, _s'exclama le rouquin, d'un air vainqueur, _tu en as peur.

- Je ne comprends pas Sasori-no-danna, hum... Elle a l'air terrifié...

- Elle l'est. Je pense qu'elle a la Pédiophobie, la peur des poupées, marionnettes, tous ce qui ressemble à un humain, sans l'être.

- _Comment l'as-tu compris ?! _Explique-toi !

On avait parlé l'un après l'autre, c'est pas la première fois, mais ça m'étonne toujours.

- Quand j'ai invoqué ma première marionnette, tu l'as immédiatement rendu hors d'usage, j'ai su en tirer une conclusion très rapidement. Normalement, tu aurais dû attendre que j'attaque, mais tu ne l'as pas fait...

Je me suis trahie moi même. Je tournai la tête et une dizaine de marionnettes dans mon dos, bientôt j'étais encerclée, et paralysée par la peur. Mes jambes me lâchèrent ensuite, et je tombai à genou, en tentant tant bien que mal de me calmer. Le marionnettiste et la bombe sur patte arrivèrent. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour m'afficher le coup de grâce, mais le rouquin ouvrit son manteau, révélant un torse en bois.

Une marionnette humaine.

Il s'était transformé en marionnette.

C'en était trop et les larmes sortirent, ainsi que mes souvenirs...

La mort de mon père, tué par mon frère, tous le sang, la douleur, que j'ai ressenti.

Un an après, jour pour jour, le suicide ma mère, mon frère l'y avait poussé.

Trop de douleur... Et leurs visages, sans émotions, stoïques, comme les marionnettes...

Je sentis une lame de katana me transpercer, réellement cette fois, puis plus rien, le trou noir.

* * *

* éternité / perpétuité / à perpétuité / fin des temps / pour toujours

** univers / cosmos / espace

*** le passé / les temps anciens / le précédent

**MissUchiwa**

**Merci pour ton review, mon premier review. Faites péter le champagne !**

**Akatsuki : Non !**

**Pas juste... Bon. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un me poster un review, surtout si rapidement. J'avais déjà prévu de répondre en fin de chapitre aux reviews, alors, je le fais. Je n'ai absolument pas fait exprèsque l'histoire de Leslie et Hiroshi ressemble à celle de Sasuke et Itachi, du moins, pour le prologue, parce que pas mal de choses reste différentes, sauf la relation qu'ils ont entre eux. Je réfléchis encore sur le binome, mais je pense prendre celui que tu as cité. **

**Tous mes chapitres feront environ cette taille, des fois plus.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Et postez un review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Juste pour dire, moi même, j'ai la phobie des marionnettes, et des poupées, rigolez pas, please !**

* * *

_Dix ombres, non, dix personnes étaient devant moi..._

_Elles souriaient pour la plupart..._

_Mais, l'obscurité les engloutie, j'étais étonnement triste de ne plus les voir._

_Puis, des scènes macabres se déroulèrent sous mes yeux._

_Poignardé, explosé, suicidé..._

_Tous, tous moururent..._

_Des larmes inondait mon visage..._

_Seule..._

_Horriblement seule..._

_Puis, dans le noir, je vis un dos..._

_De longs cheveux noirs... _

_La carrure me laissait deviner que c'était un homme..._

_Il tourna la tête dans ma direction, et je pus voir son oeil gauche..._

_Le légendaire Rinnegan..._

_Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais aucun son n'en sorti..._

_Malgré ça, je pus lire sur ses lèvres..._

_" Tu n'as que moi, Leslie "_

_J'avais l'impression de le connaître._

_Mais qui était-il ?_

_Un mot sorti de ma bouche, sans que je ne le veuille..._

_" Madara..."_

_- Gamine, réveille toi..._

Laisse moi tranquille...

_- Si tu savais, tu te réveillerais immédiatement._

Quoi donc ?

_- Ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de toi._

Pour une des rares fois, je l'écoutai, et ouvris les yeux. Des gens étaient autour de moi, mais, c'est ceux que j'ai vu mourir dans mon rêve !

_- Vision, c'était une vision..._

Rêve, vision, ça ne change rien... Crotte...

_- Barbie et casse-noisette sont avec eux..._

Justement, crotte. Barbie, encore, mais, l'autre...

_- Tu respires lentement, tu t'assois et tu ne le regardes pas._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, j'ai mal au ventre... Comme si...

_- Ouais, tu as été transpercée par un sabre._

Génial...

_- Oh moins, ils t'ont fait un bandage._

J'ai les mains et les pieds enchaînés, et tu penses qu'un bandage peut aider ?!

_- Tu dis ça, mais s'ils ne t'avaient pas soigné, tu serais morte de la blessure._

Mais ils l'ont fait, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

_- Ouais, maintenant, assis toi, qu'ils remarquent que tu es réveillée, et qu'ils arrêtent de causer entre eux._

Bonne idée. Je réunis toutes mes forces et m'assis, et je peux garantir, qu'avec les mains liées, et une blessure aux ventres, c'est pas la joie...

- Pain-sama, regardez, elle est réveillée !

C'était une voix d'homme, mais à un aigu forcé. Je fixai la personne, et vis un homme, avec un masque en spirale orange sur le visage, des cheveux corbeaux en épis, et portant le même manteau que blondie et casse-noisette. Je remarquai qu'ils le portaient tous, qu'ils me regardaient tous, et que j'étais assise sur le sol. Un lit, ça aurait pas été de refus, parce que je suis prête à dormir pendant une semaine.

_- Tu penses ça, alors que tu viens de te réveiller ?_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir refait le chemin, Iwa-manoir...

_- Courage, plus vite tu seras rétablie, plus vite tu pourras partir._

Je sais, mais je pense que ça prendra un moment, sauf si...

_- Enlève les chaînes alors, dépêche toi !_

- Mirai *...

Les chaînes vieillirent, et en une seconde, elles prirent 50 ans. Je tirai d'un coup sec, et elles se décomposèrent, sous la rouille. Une grimace de douleur pris mon visage, et je posai mes mains sur l'entaille et utilisai un jutsu médical, n'ayant pas de marque temporel pour retourner en arrière. La lunière verte disparut rapidement et ma blessure aussi. Vive notre grande réserve de chakra ! Je remarquai par la même occasion que je portais d'autres vêtement. Un débardeur rouge et un short noir.

- Alors voilà un des rares types de jutsu qui n'a pas besoin de signes.

Je regardai l'homme qui venait de parler. Un roux, avec de nombreux piercings sur le visage, et... Ses yeux... Il portait le Rinnegan, comme l'homme de mon rêve, Madara...

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Dans un de nos repères, et je réponds déjà à une autre question, depuis trois jours.

Génial...

_- Laisse moi prendre le contrôle, qu'on se casse d'ici rapidement !_

Rêve toujours. Trois jours, le jutsu est brisé.

_- Fais chier !_

Je sais, pour moi aussi... On aura qu'à recommencer.

- _Pour l'instant, faut déjà se barrer, c'est un des repères de l'Akatsuki._

Akatsuki ? Jamais entendu parlé...

_- Mais si ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé, et sans t'en rendre compte, tu en as sans aucun doute entendu parlé, juste tu ne faisais pas attention._

Souviens pas... Tu me fais un bref résumé ?

_- Ha... C'est une organisation criminelle assez connue. Elle est réputée pour tous ces membres, qui sont des nukenins de rang S._

Oh joie, oh désespoir...

_- Tu l'as dit..._ _Juste, c'est possible d'ouvrir un portail, où..._

Me demande pas l'impossible, c'est déjà un miracle que je ne cris pas, alors que casse-noisette est là.

_- Je m'en doutais..._

Tous le monde a ses faiblesses, moi, c'est les marionnettes et les poupées.

_- C'est ridicule..._

Traumatisant. Une violente migraine me prit. Mes mains frappèrent mes tempes, et un petit gémissement sorti de mes lèvres.

_- Une crise ? Maintenant ?_

Ta gueule ! C'est pire que les autres fois !

_- C'est pas une crise, c'est..._

_- Papa ! Non ! Hiroshi, pourquoi ?!_

_- Il le fallait Leslie, tu comprendras dans quelques années._

_Hiroshi disparut dans un écran de fumée, et je me précipitai vers le corps de mon père, déjà sans vie._

_- Papa ! Papa ! Réponds moi ! Papa..._

_Un silence envie la pièce, mais quelques sanglots très bas le brisaient._

_Une femme entra dans la pièce._

_- Leslie, qu'est-ce qui se... Masaari !_

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi devant eux ? Je ne veux pas montrer ma faiblesse, je ne peux, je ne **dois** pas.

_- Leslie, c'est bon, c'est fini, c'était juste un souvenir, un horrible souvenir... Voilà, maintenant relève la tête, et montre ta force._

Tu as raison... Je dois me calmer, et montrer ma force. Je me débarrassai des chaînes qui liaient mes pieds, mais restait assise... _Pas encore..._

- Pourquoi m'avez vous capturé ?

- Pour que tu rejoignes l'Akatsuki.

- Et si je refuses ?

- On ne te laisse pas le choix.

Cette fois, c'était un autre membre qui avait parlé, un homme-requin, si je voyais bien.

- On ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas.

Je posai deux doigts sur le sol, qui était du bois, sans que les membres de cette Akatsuki n'y fasse attention, du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais.

- Leader-sama, elle veut s'enfuir.

- Merci Itachi-san.

Le dénommé Itachi avait les cheveux noirs, assez longs, attachés,ainsi que des yeux onyx. Le rouquin était leur Leader alors... Bon, pas le temps...

- Yugami...**

Le sol pris une texture liquide, et je m'enfonçai dedans.

- Sasori-san...

- Je sais...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis la marionnette humaine foncer sur moi, à vrai dire, je m'en doutais un petit peu. La distorsion fit une vague,repoussant Sasori, et je pus passer dans une autre dimension.

Ma cape...

Je fis un petit portail, en cherchant simplement mes vêtements, les attrapa et ferma le portail. je me changeai, sachant que personne ne me verrai dans cette dimension, qui n'était qu'à moi. J'ouvris un autre portail, plus grand, tout en refermant ma cape, le passai, et arrivai dans ma chambre, au manoir.

* * *

Du côté de l'Akatsuki, aucun n'était déçu. Le leader eut même un petit sourire.

- Alors en plus du temps, elle manipule l'espace... C'est une grande information. Sasori-san, Deidara-san, préparez vous, et cette fois, allez y vraiment, elle restera sur ses gardes pendant un moment.

- Oui, Pain-sama.

Pain sortit de la pièce, fier de sa découverte.

- Leslie, cette fois, tu ne t'échapperas pas si facilement.

* * *

Je dois bien faire attention.

_- Ils reviendront sûrement très bientôt, pour réessayer._

Je sais, je vais déplacer le manoir.

_- Sans mon pourvoir, tu n'y arriveras pas, et je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme._

Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie.

_- Aussi._

J'ai compris, je vais chez les cousins alors. Direction le pays de la foudre !

Je passai un portail en communication direct avec le domaine de la branche secondaire des MATSUDAI. J'arrivai dans le jardin, sans étonnement.

Je vis une fille sortir de la maison, elle avait le même âge que moi. Quand elle me vit, elle se stoppa sous la surprise et je lui fis un grand sourire.

- Salut cousine, comment ça va ?

* * *

J'avais très bien été accueilli là-bas, et mes cousins et cousines, furent tous très heureux de me revoir. Ils acceptèrent de ma garder deux semaines, minimum, plus s'il le fallait, mais, je pense repartir au bout d'une semaine et demi, se sera suffisant pour que je retrouve toutes mes forces.

Ainsi, trois jours passèrent, sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

* * *

Deidara et Sasori étaient revenus au repairs, sans Leslie, évidement.

- Alors ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous ?

Pain était énervé, mais ça ne déstabilisait pas Sasori.

- Elle n'était pas au manoir. Elle a dû aller chez la branche secondaire.

- Je vois, allez au pays de la foudre alors, et vous avez intérêt à la ramener.

- Oui, Leader-sama.

* * *

J'étais avec ma cousine préférée, Emeline (NDA : Je t'adore cousine !), je la considérais comme ma nee-chan et elle prenait souvent ce rôle à coeur. Nous étions dans sa chambre, en train de parler de tous et de rien, quand on remarqua l'heure. C'est bizarre, mon oncle et ma tante aurait déjà dû nous appeler pour manger...

- Viens, on va voir s'ils vont bien. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... _Moi aussi...

Elle était au courant pour ce _petit_ problème.

Est-ce que tu crois que c'est...

_- J'en suis sûr, l'Akatsuki est revenu..._

On descendit discrètement, sans nous faire repérer, en camouflant notre chakra au maximum. Mes mouvements n'étaient pas assez fluide dans un kimono, et pour Emeline non plus, on alla alors vite mettre des tenues plus apte à un combat, pour moi, ma tenue habituelle, sous-pull bleu royal, avec dessus un col roulé, qui s'arrêtait à mes épaule et juste sous la poitrine, un short noir, des jambières azures qui m'arrivaient à mi-cuisses et des converses noires, ainsi que ma cape noir corbeau, qui avait des protection en métal sur les épaules, pour me protéger des coups de sabres. Idéal pour un bon combat.

On arrivait vers la salle à manger, quand on entendit une dispute, visiblement entre deux hommes, dans la dite salle.

- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Sasori-danna, je dis que l'art est éphémère !

- Non Deidara, l'art est éternel !

Emeline avait un air complètement blasé, elle s'en fiche de l'art et d'ailleurs elle me chuchota quelques mots, qui faillir me faire démasquer, à cause d'un début de fou rire.

- L'art, c'est de la merde.

- Non, l'art c'est mortel, j'ai failli y passer la dernière fois avec barbie et casse-noisette.

- Barbie ? Casse-noisette ? Tu regardes encore ça toi ?

- Non, _il _a juste une très bonne mémoire. Bon, c'est pas le sujet, ces deux là, ils sont là pour moi. Part avec qu'ils ne te remarquent, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Va chez Maxime ou chez Noémie, tu seras mieux là-bas.

- Et toi ?

- Toutes façons, ils m'auront au jour, autant que ce soit rapide, j'ai pas envie de courir.

- Je ne te laisserai pas avec ces deux dingues, je reste.

Elle me soûle... J'ouvris un portail dans son dos et la poussai, elle arriva directement dans la chambre de Maxime.

- Mais, Leslie...

- On se reverra, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non !

Je fermai le portail à ce moment-là. J'avais vu des larmes sur les joues de ma cousine, elle ne pleurait presque jamais, mais quelqu'un doit les empêcher de massacrer toute la seconde branche.

_- Et par quelqu'un, tu entends toi._

Bien sûr, je vais nous déplacer plus loin. Un portail pour une personne c'est très simple, mais pour trois, surtout que deux ne doivent pas s'en rendre compte, c'est pas pratique...

Je posai la paume de mes mains sur le mur du salon, je fis passer mon chakra dedans et créa l'une des plus grandes distorsions que j'avais faites jusqu'à présent. Les murs se mirent à onduler comme de l'eau ainsi que le décor autour de moi, quand j'enlevai mes mains du murs, tous tombait, comme de l'eau, du moins, pour moi et les deux artistes. On se retrouva tous les trois sur une colline, loin de mes cousins.

- Quoi ? Mais, qu'est-ce que...

Deiara venait de remarquer qu'on était plus à l'intérieur, et il regardait tout autour de lui.

- Ce n'est pas un genjutsu.

Je l'avais dit simplement, les deux se tournèrent vers et blondie eut un grand sourire.

- On aura même pas eu à fouiller tous les bâtiments pour te trouver, tu viens à nous directement, hum. Est-ce de la connerie ou...?

- Ma famille n'a pas à être mêlé à tous ça !

- Tu veux faire ta petite héroïne, hum ?

- Je suis tous sauf une héroïne, j'ai juste du respect pour eux et de la reconnaissance pour qu'ils m'acceptent malgré tous ce que je fais, alors je ne veux pas qu'ils aient de problème à cause de moi.

- Comme c'est mignon tous plein. Maintenant ma grande, tu vas gentiment nous suivre.

- Hé, je suis peut-être une fille, mais je ne suis de loin pas idiote. Je suis la dernière héritière du don du temps et de l'espace et celle qui le maîtrise le mieux depuis maintenant deux siècles.

- On peut facilement t'arrêter, maintenant qu'on connaît ton point faible.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis idiote. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines, et rien ne peut me faire peur.

- On va voir ça. _fit Sasori._

Deidara m'envoya plusieurs de ses bombes, je les laissais venir et Sasori invoqua une marionnette, et la contrôla avec des fils de chakra, afin qu'elle m'attaque. Je pointai avec mon index vers l'endroit entre la marionnette et les bombes.

- Jigen' no taihou***

Un éclat noir brilla pendant une seconde au bout de mon doigts, puis parti en un rayon fin et cour, et qui toucha l'endroit que j'avais prévu. une explosion de 100 mètres de diamètres se forma, mais on pouvait voir l'espace au lieu de flamme. Quand la dimension disparut, il n'y avait plus rien, pas même la terre. Elle avait tout emporté. Je vis Deidara légèrement paniquer.

- Vous voyez, c'est ça, ma vraie force.

- Effectivement, elle est très forte...

Sasori avait enfin parlé. un petit rire sorti de ma bouche, ils ne pourront pas m'attraper.

_Une sorte de mille pattes blanc sortit du sol, sous mes pied et s'enroula autour de moi._

_- Katsu !_

_La bête explosa, puis un flash bleu._

Simple, mais efficace, ils ne veulent pas se casser la tête. J'ouvris un portail en utilisant mon index, une simple pression sur l'air suffi. Je le passai et me retrouvai derrière le rouquin. Le mille patte sorti sous mes pieds et s'enroula autour de moi. Il avait prévu le coup.

- Deidara-san, on doit la ramener vivante.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

- Raiton no Yoroi !

De l'électricité parcourut tous mon corps et neutralisa l'explosif dans la créature, avant de disparaître. J'analysai visuellement la créature. De l'argile explosif, c'est pas courant... Je ne vais pas fuir, je vais les battre.

- Sho jigen' no taihou****

Avec l'index de ma main droite, je tirai à plusieurs reprises sur Deidara et Sasori, mais ils s'envolèrent sur un oiseau d'argile fait par le blond. Grâce à un portail, je me retrouvai derrière eux.

- Katon - Gôkakyû no jutsu

Je recrachai le ckakra, qui prenait la forme d'une énorme boule de feu. Ils n'eurent le temps de l'éviter complètement. Je revins par le portail sur la terre ferme. Mais quand la boule de feu disparut, ils étaient tous les deux, presque indemne, mais de la fumée s'échappait de leur bras, montrant qu'ils avaient été touchés. Je me mordis la lèvre.

_- On va se faire chier à les battre, si tu n'utilises que le katon et le raiton._

Je sais !

_- Alors laisse moi faire._

Non, la dernière fois, tu as réussi à détruire une montagne d'un coup ! Et je n'ai pas pu bouger pendant plus d'une semaine ! Ton niveau d'énergie est trop supérieur au mien.

_- Je ne l'avais pas prévu. Fais moi confiance, j'utiliserai mon chakra, ça ira plus vite._

Je ne sais pas...

_- Dépêche toi ! Des bombes d'argiles arrivent !_

... Vas-y !

* * *

Deidara et Sasori étaient plus confiants, quand à la réussite de la mission. Le blond envoya plusieurs dizaines d'araignées d'argile vers Leslie, et ils furent légèrement étonnés, en ne la voyant pas réagir.

- Katsu !

Toutes les araignées explosèrent près de leur cible. Certain d'avoir blessé la jeune fille, ils descendirent au sol, mais quand la fumée partit, ils virent la silhouette de la jeune aux cheveux ébènes se relever. Deidara ne supporta pas de voir que son art avait été inutile.

- Comment ? Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir bouger !

-_ Mais elle ne peut bouger..._

C'était la voix d'un homme, mais elle avait un effet en écho. Qui était-il ? Le corps de Leslie était en sang, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient entièrement bleu, comme des flammes, sur les bords la vapeur bleu s'envola. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur son visage.

_- ...moi, si !_

* * *

_* _futur

** distorsion

*** canon de dimension

**** plusieurs canon de dimension

**J'espère que vous avez aimez, un petit review pour que j'ai votre avis.**

**Miss Uchiwa :**

**C'est un plaisir de te répondre, et je constate que tu es fidèle à ma fanfiction, je t'en remercie. Tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir. Les surnoms de Sasori et Deidara me sont venu, comme ça, pour moi, ils le méritaient. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, tu as put un peu comprendre la voix que Leslie entendait, ce n'est ni une seconde personnalité, ni une conscience. Je laisse le mystère un peu plus longtemps dessus. L'idée de la peur des marionnette m'est venu, quand j'ai vu une de mes anciennes poupées barbies, elles m'ont fait très peur, et je les ai décapitées, pas très joyeux...L'akatsuki, gentille ? Peut-être, certain en tous cas le seront, je ne dis pas plus. Je ne ferai pas de OOC ou alors, le moins possible, je n'aime pas ça, ils sont très bien comme ils sont. J'ai hâte d'avoir un autre commentaire.**


	4. Chapitre 3

Deidara et Sasori ne comprenaient pas. Qui parlait? Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi le chef ne leur avait-il pas parlé de ça ? Ils ne savaient pas et n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir le savoir.

_- La gamine a bien encaissé ce coup, mais elle tiendra pas longtemps si je ne la soigne pas, et je ne pense pas qu'ils ne vont pas me laisser faire._

Des flammes bleues enveloppèrent ses mains et il/elle frappa l'air, les flammes formèrent deux cordes, qui filèrent sur les deux Akatsukiens. A quelques centimètres d'eux, elles se séparèrent en deux parties et s'enroulèrent autour d'eux, bloquant leurs mouvements. Il/elle lâcha les cordes de flammes. Un changement dans l'air se sentait, c'était lui/elle, qui avait son chakra sortir de son corps. L'énergie l'enveloppa et les blessures se refermèrent. Il/elle lâcha un soupir et regarda ses ennemis.

_- Ils vont voir, ces sales humains, de quoi je suis capable..._

Premier claquement de doigts

Les flammes disparurent.

Second claquement de doigts

Les lames étaient lancées.

Troisième claquement de doigts

Le sang coulaient à flots, la peau était lacérée de tous les endroits.

Quatrième claquement de doigts

Ils furent téléporter dans la pièce à vivre de leur cachette.

Cinquième claquement de doigts

Des flammes gravèrent quelques mots dans la parquet.

Sixième et dernier claquement de doigts

Il/elle se retrouva chez ses cousins. Il retourna bien gentiment dans un coin de l'esprit de son esprit. Du sang coula de sa bouche et son nez, et elle tomba inconsciente.

* * *

J'ai mal à la tête... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Je me souviens ! Deidara, Sasori... Je l'ai laissé faire, mais j'ai quand même pris les explosions... Je ne me souviens de rien après... C'est doux... Je suis sur un futon.

- Alors la marmotte, bien dormi ?

Cette voix...

- Emeline ?

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je me redressai sur le futon... La tête me tournait légèrement, mais ça passa rapidement. Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine et vis tout mon abdomen bandé. C'est l'explosion qui m'a fait ça...

- Alors, tu parles ? Ou ils t'ont aussi coupée la langue ?

- Très drôle... T'en as encre d'autres, des comme ça ?

- Ouais, mais pas pour le moment. Allez, raconte.

- Ces deux là, ils m'ont poussé dans mes retranchement, et j'ai dû...

- Attends, attends, tu l'as laissé faire ?

- J'avais pas le choix, c'était ça, où ils me battaient...

- Allez jusqu'à la libération...

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

- Si, j'ai juste à regarder tes blessures. Impossible à soigner avec du chakra.

- Génial... _Désolé, j'ai réagi trop tard. _Fais rien. Je suis vivante, c'est tous ce qui compte.

- Heureusement, j'aurai fait quoi moi ? Si j'avais plus ma cousine préférée ?

- Merci...

- Bon repose-toi, le temps que tu guérisses.

- Hm...

Je me recouchai et m'endormis juste après avoir fermé les yeux.

* * *

Au repère de l'Akatsuki, Deidara s'était fait signé par Konan et Kakuzu et Sasori s'était réparé. Pain, lui, s'inquiétait. Elle était plus forte que ce qu'il pensait, d'après la description du binôme d'artistes, la chose l'était encore plus, et il suffisait de les regarder, ils étaient dans un état lamentable. Il fallait les grands moyens.

- Kisame-san, Kakuzu- san, Hidan-san et Itachi-san, vous allez la récupérer.

- Putain, pourquoi à quatre ?

Pain jeta un regard noir à Hidan.

- Un binôme n'arrivera pas à l'attraper. Allez-y immédiatement, elle est blessée et prendra du temps pour récupérer, c'est notre occasion.

- D'accord...

Ils sortirent du bureau, certains soucieux et un autre, sur les nerfs.

- Merde, pourquoi nous , à quatre en plus ? Elle est si forte que ça, la gamine ?

L'homme-requin le regarda, mais c'est le partenaire du râleur qui lui répondit, Kakuzu.

- J'ai put voir les blessures de Deidara et Sasori, et je peux te garantir qu'elle a de la force la gamine.

- Mais elle ne pourra rien contre moi.

Hidan prenait de plus en plus la grosse tête, à cause de son immortalité, dû à son culte pour son dieu, Jashin. Son partenaire soupira, ils devaient se dépêcher, et la capturer, avant que la môme ne puisse se battre de préférence.

* * *

Je laissai ma tante refaire mon bandage. La plaie était toujours ouverte, et ne semblait pas vouloir se fermer.

- La prochaine fois que tu te bats, veille à ne pas te faire blesser... Bon, dans une semaine, ça devrait être bon.

Mais en une semaine, ils pourraient rapidement revenir... Non, je ne dois pas les inquiéter. J'ai dit que je n'allais pas les laisser se mettre en danger ! Je me suis seule dans une merde pas possible, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres personnes devraient être impliquées ! Encore moins ma famille !

Dès qu'elle avait terminé, je me recouchai et m'endormis directement.

_Quatre ombres couraient, sautaient dans les arbres, passaient les rivières._

_- Fait chier, c'est encore loin ?_

_- Non, on y est presque._

_Ils arrivèrent devant plusieurs habitations._

_- Tu vois, on y est._

_- Ouais, ouais, bon, dépêchons nous, j'ai pas envie de rester ici._

_- Trouvons la et rapportons là, une bonne fois pour toutes._

_Deux pupilles rouges apparurent dans les yeux d'une des ombres._

_- Je sens son chakra dans le troisième bâtiment à partir de la droite._

_- Allons-y._

Ils sont là ! Je me redressai sur le futon, mais ma cousine entra en même temps dans ma chambre.

- Ils sont revenus, je vais t'aider à t'enfuir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sis mêler à tous ça !

- Je l'ai décidé ! Alors, tu te la fermes, tu te lèves, tu te changes et on se casse.

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Une explosion retentit, juste sous nos pieds. Emeline m'attrapa la manche et on se retrouva à quelques kilomètres du domaine.

- Ta technique de distorsion s'est vraiment améliorée.

- Mais pas encore autant que la tienne.

- Je suis de la branche principale, c'est normal.

- Mouais...

Elle mordit son pouce et le posa sur le sol. Deux ours bruns apparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

- Depuis quand tu peux invoquer des ours ?

- Depuis quand tu les as aux fesses ?

On ne voulait pas répondre, ni l'une, ni l'autre. On monta chacune sur un ours, qui commencèrent à courir, rapidement. Ils sont rapides en faite.

- Tu les sens aussi ?

Je lui hochai le tête.

- Ils nous suivent depuis qu'on est partie. Ils vont nous rattraper dans pas longtemps...

- Non Emeline, ils sont devant nous depuis un moment.

- Quoi ?! Et t'as pas eu comme idée de me le dire avant ?!

- J'avais trop mal, mais je me suis habituée au mouvement.

- Et par où pour fuir ?

- Si je te dis on ne peut pas ils sont trop rapide ?

- Je dis, fait chier...

- Je suis en parfait accord avec toi... Dis voir, ça fait combien de temps qu'on avait pas combattu ensemble ?

- Ben, au moins cinq ans, mais avec ta blessure...

- Et alors ? Je suis déjà battu avec une jambe dans le plâtre, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

- Ah d'accord... Mais force pas trop...

- Je connais mes limites.

- J'en doute des fois...

Je lui lançai un regard, et on sortit enfin de la forêt, avec une vue sur les plateaux herbus, et devant nous, les quatre ombres de ma vision. Tous des hommes. Un masqué, avec des yeux verts, sur le bords rouge, un homme-requin, un qui malgré ses cheveux gris, devait avoir la vingtaine et un aux cheveux corbeaux et, des yeux rouges, non, des sharingans. Un Uchiha ? D'après ce que je sais, ils ont tous été tué par un de leur membre, Itachi Uchiha. Lui... Il fait aussi parti de l'Akatsuki...

- Mais dans quelle merde je suis foutue ?

- Je te le demande...

- Bon, retour au bon vieux temps !

- Yes ! On va enfin pouvoir se défouler !

Mes yeux commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue, mais pas autant que la dernière fois.

- _Prends une partie de ma force, je te laisse faire._

Merci... Les invocations disparurent dans un écran de fumée.

- Et ton ventre cousine ?

- C'est comme-ci j'avais rien ! Et en bonus, il me donne un peu de sa force !

_- Fais attention quand même, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps._

Je sais...

- On doit faire rapidement, je vais être bouffée à petit feu.

- Bien reçu.

L'Uchiha et le requin firent rapidement des signes.

- Suiton - Suikôdan no Jutsu !

- Katon - Hôsenka no Jutsu !

Un requin d'eau nous fonça dessus, ainsi que plusieurs petites boules de feu. Je regardai vite ma cousine et elle hocha la tête.

_- _Futon - Kazekiri no jutsu !

Elle envoya sa lame de vent, qui fut assez puissante pour trancher le requin d'eau et les flammes.

- C'est à moi maintenant ! Raiton - Kuro pansa !

Une panthère de foudre noire se forma et je l'envoyai directement sur le poisson.

- Cible atteinte !

- Je pense pas qu'on en finira rapidement avec de simple jutsu.

- Comme tu veux Emeline... Le retour, Sho jigen' no taihou !

J'envoie des dizaines de tires en rafale, mais je m'arrêtai à un moment, mon doigts encore pointé, je me tournai un peu sur la droite.

- Et attends, tu fais quoi là ?

- Un foutu genjutsu de merde...

- Tu détestes vraiment ces trucs...

- Les jutsus que je hais le plus !

- Et c'est lequel ?

- Tu trouveras en deux secondes. On ne peut pas nous piéger dans une fausse réalité, car nous recréons la réalité !

Les quatre dans la direction où mon index était pointé et les faux disparurent.

- Sharingans ? C'est pas courant...

- Chiant surtout.

- Tu me désespères...

- C'est pas nouveau.

- Sortons l'artillerie lourd alors.

Je sortis deux dagues et Emeline prit deux haches.

- Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour les porter.

- Je le fais c'est tout.

Je secouai un peu la tête, puis disparus par un portail, attendant le bon moment.

- Itachi-san, elle est où ?, _dit le requin._

- Je ne sais pas, Kisame-san, je ne la sens pas...

- Je vais vous répondre, _fit ma cousine, _elle n'est pas dans cette dimension, elle est bien loin.

- Fais chier ! Tous ça pour rien !

- Calme-toi Hidan, elle reviendra vite...

- Ta gueule Kakuzu, t'es chiant !

L'engueuler alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Ils étaient tous alignés, je savais maintenant par qui commencer. Un portail s'ouvrit dans le dos du gris, j'en sorti et en moins d'une seconde le découpa dans toute la longueur de son dos, avant de faire demi-tour. Blessure mortel.

- Putain, ça fait mal !

Quoi ?! Il est encore debout !

- Hidan, arrête de faire le con, on sait tous que ça ne te fait rien.

Je ne comprends pas... J'observai ce qui se passait depuis une dimension, étroitement reliée à celle où ils sont, et qui par des bulles me permettait de les observer. Je regardais cet Hidan dans tous les sens, en bougeant la bulle dans laquelle il était. Le sang coulait de ses blessures, mais, il ne semblait pas avoir mal.

_- Un masochiste..._

Ça explique déjà pourquoi il hurle pas de douleur, mais pas pourquoi il n'est pas mort.

_- Attends ! Je crois savoir ! Relie moi à la bulle de ta cousine._

Ok. Je pris la bulle dans laquelle était Emeline, et créa un lien avec.

_- Les gamines, vous m'écoutez. Les deux mecs à gauche, le masqué et le gris, ça sert à rien d'essayer de les tuer. Le masqué, je l'ai déjà vu, avant d'être enfermé, il s'appelle Kakuzu, il est une sorte d'immortel, il a cinq coeurs. Et le gris, son collier est celui d'un jashiniste, un croyant de Jashin, et comme il n'est pas mort, malgré la blessure qu'il a subi, ça veut dire qu'il est l'un des rares cas à avoir réussi un rituel complet, et il devenu immortel. Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre ces deux là. _

Joie...

- On fait quoi alors ?! T'es marrant toi !

Ma cousine... Et après elle dit que c'est mi qui m'énerve trop vite.

_- Vous êtes pareil toutes les deux... Il faudrait les immobiliser, en même temps, pour que l'un n'aide pas l'autre, mais occuper les deux autres aussi._

En gros, mission impossible.

_- T'as compris._

- Tu nous motives bien toi !

_- Arrête de parler à voix haute, morveuse, on dirait une dingue. On est relié à ta bulle, il suffit que tu penses. Utiliser une technique ardente, on peut se débarrasser du gris en le décapitant, mais il ne mourra pas, comme je l'ai dit avant._

- Bon au moins je pourrai avoir un sacrifice pour Jashin-sama._, fit Hidan, à l'attention de ma cousine._

Cousine...

- On pense à la même chose ?

Ouais... On fit passer notre chakra dans nos lames, qui devinrent, non pas bleu, mais rouges et brûlantes et j'ouvrai un portail juste au-dessus de cet immortel.

**- Hi no tori furaito*!**

Je tournai sur moi même, la tête en bas, créant une tornade de flamme, alors que je corps de ma cousine se recouvrit de flammes. Elle traversa ma tornade et on fit fusionner les deux. Un phénix se forma des deux et s'envola, Hidan dans le bec et Emeline et moi à l'intérieur. On le transperça, et les ailes le coupèrent, puis il fut brûler. Les flammes se séparèrent. J'attrapai ma cousine, et ouvris un petit portail, dans lequel on tomba, pour se retrouver sur la terre ferme, à ce moment, je la lâchai. Le corps, coupé en plusieurs morceau, de l'immortel retomba sur le sol, dans un choc très violent.

- Putain , je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! Kakuzu, bouge !

On rigola légèrement.

- Pas la peine, tu es brûlé au quatrième degré, tu ne pourras pas te faire assembler si facilement., _je lui dis._

Je maîtrise le katon et le raiton, normal que je m'y connaisse en brûlure.

_- Encore trois... Pars ! Uchiha à six heures !_

Je reprends ma cousine et nous fait un petit voyage de quelques mètres.

- Leslie, tu dois arrêter de voyager de dimension en dimension, tu t'épuises pour rien. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides à ce niveau.

- Si, je sens quand ils arrivent, et vois si c'est une attaque mortelle, alors dans ces cas là, tu me laisses faire, parce que tu allais mourir si je ne t'avais pas prise avec moi.

Elle soupira, sachant que j'avais raison.

_- Suiton à trois heures !_

Emeline se déplaça d'elle même, et moi du mien, échappant au requin. En revenant à côté d'elle, ma vue se troubla un instant, puis revint à la normal.

_- Tu dis arrêter de te déplacer à travers les dimensions ! Tu te tues, ta blessure prend cher à chaque fois !_

Je m'en fiche, je dois les battre, je dois protéger nee-chan !

_- Calme-toi, tu vas mourir si tu t'agites encore !_

... J'inspirai, puis expirai...

_- Cette môme est vraiment chiante._

_Un des membres de Kakuzu se sépara de son corps, mais étrangement des fils reliaient l'avant-bras aux reste du corps._

_La main fila vers Emelie et avant qu'elle n'en est le temps, elle se fit transpercer dans la poitrine._

Emeline...

- Cette môme est vraiment chiante.

Comme dans ma vision, la main se "sépara" de son corps, tout en étant relié par des fils. Elle se dirigea vers ma cousine, qui se préparait à se déplacer, mais pas assez rapidement. Je te protégerai, même si je dois en mourir ! Je me retrouvai devant Emeline à la dernière seconde et me fis transpercer, pile dans ma plaie. Il retira sa main et Emeline m'attrapa avant que je ne tombe.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Tu es comme ma soeur... T'as remplacé mon imbécile de frère... Je te devais beaucoup, alors autant me rattraper comme ça...

- Damatte...

Du sang coula de mon nez, j'en crachai... Ma vision s'assombrit...

_- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pour la puissance ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dans quelques années, peut-être, mais pas avant ! _

_Je veux me battre contre toi, alors hais moi, déteste moi !_

_Je ne veux pas te revoir avant que ta force n'égale la mienne et à ce moment, tu comprendras !_

_- Hiroshi-nii..._

C'est vrai, je ne peux pas mourir, je ne dois pas mourir avant de m'être venger, pas avant... Pas avant de l'avoir tuer !

_- Je vais soigner ta dernière blessure, mais je ne peux pas pour ta plaie, tu as quelques minutes._

Compris, merci. Ma blessure se referma et je me relevai. Trois minutes... C'est pas beaucoup... Je ne pourrai pas les battre avec si peu de temps. Je passai mon pouce sur mon ventre, puis le posai sur le sol. Une chauve-souris apparut. Je lui donnai un petit parchemin.

- Apporte ça à cet abruti d'Hiroshi.

Elle fit un petit cri, puis s'envola.

- Une bonne chose de faite.

- Pourquoi à lui ? Je croyais que tu le détestais.

- Oh, mais je le déteste, mais je veux qu'il lise ça. Ma petite Hana reviendra dans quelques secondes, avec une réponse.

Ah peine dit, que ma chauve-souris revint, une réponse dans les pattes, quand je dis qu'elle est rapide. Je pris le bout de papier, écris à la va-vite.

"_On se reverra bientôt, imoto, alors survie"_

Compte sur moi, Hiroshi !

- Emeline, pars... Tu ne peux plus m'aider... Sois, je meurs ici, et j'en ai pas l'intention, sois je les suis, et tu survie.

- Mais enfin...

- Pars ! Sinon, tu mourras pour rien !

- ... D'accord...

Elle se téléporta au domaine, pour les aider à le reconstruire. Je m'assis en posant ma main sur mon ventre, la douleur me reprenant. Kakuzu prit les différent morceau de l'immortel aux cheveux gris, alors que Kisame etItachi vinrent devant moi, méfiant. Je m'essuyai la bouche et les regardai.

- Bon, on va où ?

* * *

* envol du phénix

**Et voilà, j'ai terminé, je suis vraiment cassé le cul à ce chapitre... Un petit review pour me booster ?**

**Miss Uchiwa**

**Toujours là, et la seule qui me fait un petit review... J'ai fait Leslie forte exprès, c'est vrai que c'est énervant leur faiblesse dans le manga... Alors, j'ai fait autrement. L'échappé était logique pour moi, elle allait quand même pas se laisser capturer comme ça, non ? J'espère que la façon dont Deidara et Sasori sont partis, ou plutôt, ont été forcé à partir, t'as plu. Je ne les imaginais pas fuir, pas des nukenins S... Mais bon, finalement elle s'est rendue. Bon, je m'arrête maintenant, à bientôt, j'attends ton prochain review avec impatience.**

**Et salut cousine si tu lis mon chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 4

Après quelques heures, quand la nuit tomba, on s'arrêta et Kisame me posa, m'ayant pris sur son dos, puisque je n'avais même plus assez d'énergie pour courir. Je m'installai correctement contre un arbre. Kakuzu regarda ma blessure et commença à me recoudre.

- Kakuzu ! Tu aides cette salope et tu fais rien pour moi ?!

- Je ne peux pas, tes brûlures m'en empêchent. Et puis, c'est pas comme-ci t'allait en crever.

Je regardai la tête d'Hidan et souris légèrement.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?!

- Pas besoin de t'énerver, je me disais juste que puisque c'est moi qui t'es blessé, en grande partie, je pourrai très bien te réassembler.

- Et t'attends quoi pour le faire ?!

- Que tu te calmes, je peux rien faire si il y a trop d'émotion en dehors de la douleur.

Il respira doucement (?), et Kakuzu me ramena tous les morceaux.

- Mouais, on y est allé fort quand même... Je te dis juste, c'est pas du jutsu médical, ça va faire mal.

- Ha, ça se voit que tu me connais pas.

- _Et ça se voit que tu connais pas la vraie douleur._

- C'est quoi cette putain voix ?!

- Ils ont dû en parler, non ? De _lui_ ?

Itachi hocha la tête et se tourna vers moi.

- Sasori en avait parlé, c'est quoi ?

- J'ai pas le droit de le dire, en fait, je ne sais pas complètement... Je sais juste que je l'ai au fond de moi et qu'il veut sortir, après...

- Bon, je m'en fous, tu peux juste te dépêcher, merde ?!

- Calme, j'ai dit.

Il se tait et je le sentis se calmer. Je pris ses bras et ses jambes et les réassembla puis les attacha à l'abdomen, puis recolla la tête. Il se leva, s'étira et puis me regarda.

- C'était quoi ta technique ?

- J'ai fait remonter le temps aux parties brûlées et découpées de ton corps. Tous se passent à l'envers, le sang revient, la peau se reforme, les os se réassemblent, et la douleur aussi revient.

- Bizarre ton truc, mais efficace.

- Crevant pour moi surtout...

Je fermai les yeux, épuisée. Cette technique est celle qui me prend le plus de chakra, et si j'en ai plus, mon propre temps. J'explique, si je n'ai pas assez de chakra pour faire retourner dans le temps la partie ciblée, je rajeunie, afin que ça marche quand même et j'ai pas envie de revenir à mes 10 ans... Je peux en mourir, si jamais je n'ai plus de temps.

...

J'espère qu'ils vont bien, j'ai dû les laisser là-bas... Si jamais l'un d'eux est mort... Non, ils sont forts, je dois arrêter de me faire des films ! En même temps... Je regardai tous les Akatsukiens. Ils sont tous des nukenins de rang S, alors que dans ma famille, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à savoir manipuler un kunai... Moi et ma cousine, parce que nos parents nous ont appris, puis parce que je faisais comme boulot, mais à part ça...

- Fais pas cette tête.

Une main bleue se posa sur ma tête, et je regardai l'homme-requin en face de moi. J'eus un sourire amer, puis me repris.

- Au fait...

Il s'assit devant moi, un sourire sur son visage, montrant des dents pointus.

- J'ai deux questions.

- Vas-y.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sais utiliser des techniques ninjas ?

- Il y a trois ans, quand j'étais encore faible, un groupe de mercenaire m'avait capturé, et ils ont trouvé mes techniques intéressantes, et j'avais déjà quelques connaissances grâce à ma famille, ils m'ont entraînée de force et ont fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant, et un an plus tard, j'ai retrouvé ma famille, avec qui j'ai terminé mon entrainement. C'est quoi ton autre question ?

- La raison qui t'a poussé à te laisser faire, alors que tu faisais tous pour nous fuir.

- Ma cousine et l'une des deux raisons que j'ai, elle est comme ma soeur et elle a remplacé un enfoiré au moment où il le fallait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt à cause de moi. La deuxième raison, je veux faire souffrir mon frère, ce connard, comme il m'a fait souffrir par le passé. Je ne mourrai pas avant.

- Ah, ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

- Tous ceux qui vivent quelque chose d'horrible, voudront passer leur colère sur la personne qui est la cause de cette colère, moi y compris.

- Pas faux...

_- C'est ça, la vraie douleur. Celle d'être seul, trahi par les siens, par la personne que tu chéries le plus. _Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé... _Il faut vraiment qu'on t'apprenne le respect. _Et toi à la fermer.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? Vos scènes de ménage ?

Regard blasé de ma part pour le requin...

- Le truc qui cause comme ça et moi, on a prit cinq ans pour arrêter de se taper sur la gueule dans une dimension parallèle, alors je ne pense pas que c'est une "scène de ménage", par contre, oui, on s'engueule souvent. _La faute à qui ?! _La tienne. C'est pas moi la créature millénaire. _Je regrette presque d'être ce que je suis. _Presque. _Ouais, j'adore pouvoir t'emmerder. _On dirait ma cousine... Il me soûle ! _Grande nouvelle, personne n'a d'épée, que je la découpe une bonne fois pour toutes ! _Mes armes sont à moi, pas touche.

- Je garde Samehada, et elle ne voudra sûrement pas que tu la manipules.

- Samehada ?

Il me montra une grosse épée enroulée dans des bandages.

- Gros matosse... _Gros dégâts ouais._

- Il la connaît ?

- _Du temps où j'étais libre ! Samehada m'a touché, bref, un des seuls combats que j'ai perdu. Et le Kakuzu aussi, je l'ai combattu. Une chose à dire, respect pour m'avoir tenu tête. _Un humain ? _Ouais, je sais, la honte pour moi..._ Va pleurer dans un coin de ta prison, que tu me laisses tranquille...

Je sentis sa présence partir un peu plus loin.

- Enfin...

- Bon, tu ferais mieux de dormir, on a encore de la route à faire.

- Hm...

Il se leva et alla s"asseoir près de Samehada, alors que moi, je fermai et m'endormis.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, comme-ci quelqu'un venait de me frapper, mais, tous le monde dormait, sauf Hidan, sûrement son tour de garde. Il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais réveillée. Dis, tu l'as vu aussi ?

- _Oui, mais dans ton état... Préviens le maso, il devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose._

D'accord...

- Hidan-san...,_ je fis pas trop fort._

Il se tourna vers moi, et je lui fis signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, _lui aussi chuchotait._

- Des ennemis, il arrivent vers nous.

- Fait chier... Combien ?

- Une bonne quinzaine... Ils nous encerclent...

- Merci gamine.

Je lui répondis d'un petit sourire. Il alla réveiller les autres, qui, sans se faire remarquer, se préparèrent aux combats. Je pris mes dagues, en me préparant à les lancer. Nos emmerdeurs de cette nuit dissimulaient leur chakra, et très bien, mais ma maîtrise me permettait de malgré ça, savoir exactement où ils étaient. Les Akatsukiens ne les sentaient pas, mais me faisaient confiance pour leur dire d'où il venait, avec le cadran horaire et H ou B pour la hauteur. Les premiers arrièrent enfin. On fixait tous le même point.

- 8 B, 9 H, 1 H, 3 B, 2 B, 7 H, 12 B, 7 B, 5 B, 4 H, 10 H, 11 B, 2 H, 8 H...

Les kunais volèrent de partout, et nos quatorze assaillants tombèrent raide mort. Il en restait un. J'ouvris les yeux, pris mes dagues fermement, me levai, et...

- 6 B.

Je poignardai le dernier avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me toucher. Il tomba, comme ses alliés, et je me rassis.

- Chapeau gamine, tu les as vu venir avant même que nous les sentions., _me félicita Kisame._

- C'est rien, je les ai vu venir, on allait mourir sinon. C'est aussi une de mes capacités, prévenir ma mort et me sauver la vie.

- Et c'est comme ça que t'as battu les deux autres cons.

- Si tu parles de Barbie et Casse-noisette, t'as raison Hidan.

- Barbie ? Casse-noisette ?, _fit un Kakuzu, à qui j'avais réussi à attirer l'attention._

- Ben ouais, Deidara est blond et on le confond avec une pétasse, et Sasori c'est un truc en bois qui bouge, Barbie et Casse-noisette. _Ou Pinocchio, ça serait bien aussi. _Pas mal...

- Taisez vous maintenant, qu'on finisse la nuit., _fit l'Uchiha, épuisé._

On le fit, sans discuter. Tous le monde sait qu'énerver un Uchiha, c'est pas bon, sauf pour Hidan, qui peut-être un ancien suicidaire, je sais pas. Sans un mot, on termina notre nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je n'avais plus mal, nul part. je regardai mon ventre, et le vis complètement guéri. Merci...

_- De rien, tu seras moins chiante comme ça._

Je souris à son humeur, alors que j'étais, oh miracle, de bonne humeur, presque heureuse. Comment ça se fait ? Je sais pas... Normalement, le matin, je suis autant sympa que mes chauves-souris, quand je les réveille, ça veut dire, jamais. Je vis le seul réveillé, et je n'étais pas du tout étonné que ce soit lui.

- Bonjour Itachi-san.

- Hn...

Je crois qu'il ne dira rien d'autre, bon ça fait rien. On doit arriver dans l'après-midi à l'une de leurs planques, si j'ai bien compris hier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakuzu et Kisame se réveillèrent, et le premier fut étonné de ma guérison, je ne lui répondis que d'un rire synchronisé avec avec mon colocataire d'esprit. Hidan, c'était une toute autre affaire...

- Bon, c'est qui, qui le réveille ?,_ demanda le partenaire de l'immortel._

- Pourquoi vous faites comme ça ? C'est si horrible de le réveiller ?, _je demandai, sans rien savoir._

- A la planque, on fait les uns après les autres, il y a trop de risque de se faire attaquer pour être utiliser comme sacrifice.

- On peut essayer ?

- Vas-y...

T'as entendu ?

_- Bien sûr ! Fait donc un choc avec du Raiton, ça le calmera._

Bonne idée. Je serai mon poing droit, et fis circuler mon chakra dedans, afin de l'électriser, jusqu'à voir des éclair bleu autour de mon poing. Je concentrai tous dans mon index, puis touchai la joue de monsieur aux yeux violets. L'électricité passa dans tous son corps, le réveillant illico et en rogne, bon, ça fait deux.

_- Ta gueule !_

- Putain, c'est le connard qui m'a fait ça ?!

- C'est moi, et la prochaine fois, c'est pas juste un petit raiton dans ta joue, mais un katon dans tes couilles, compris ?

Il ne répliqua pas. J'aime pas me faire engueuler le matin. Par contre, castrer un mec le matin pour le plaisir, je dis pas non.

On ne prit pas la peine de manger et on se mit en route, sous les injures d'un sale petit con, malheureusement immortel. Moi ? De mauvaise humeur ? Non, juste prête à me battre, pas pareil. Mercenaire un jour, mercenaire toujours.

Après, si je ne me trompe, quatre de course, on arriva devant un grand manoir, dans le même genre que le mien, sauf que les murs étaient pourpre... Classe ! Mais il est plus petit aussi... Moi qui ait l'habitude de péter la partie ouest une fois par semaine, je pourrai plus m'amuser... Bon, déjà, je sens que ma merde est pas fini.

- _Tu veux un extrait de ton futur ?_

Si c'est pas trop demander.

_- J'envois alors._

_Du sang, un peu partout, moi, à genou, du sang coulant de ma bouche._

_Devant moi, ensanglanté, avec les mêmes blessures que moi, Hidan._

_Le premier combat, que je perds, sans contre indication._

Joie... Je vais me prendre une raclée par le religieux.

_- Immortel..._

Ah ouais, c'est pour ça... Bon, on positive, et on change l'avenir.

- _Bonne chance, parce que, à part si tu as un autre adversaire, tu finiras dans cet état là, peut importe la façon dont tu combattras._

On verra ! Je vais pouvoir enfin utiliser autre chose mes techniques familiales et celle que les mercenaires m'ont appris.

_- C'est vrai, que si je mets..._

Itachi me fait signe de la suivre, ce que je fis, sans discuter, on est pas suicidaire non plus, de rester avec un Hidan, toujours pas content. On passa dans un long couloir avec des portes un peu partout. Bref, ce manoir, un labyrinthe. Remédions à cela au plus vite. Ma mainn gauche se transforma en trois chauves-souris, petites, fines, avec une mémoire sans fin. Je les envoyai faire le tour, afin qu'elles retiennent toutes les pièces et les personnes, pour moi et quand elles reviendront, leurs mémoires fusionneront avec la mienne et je pourrai me déplacer tranquillement dans ce manoir et toute l'Akatsuki, mais en contre parti, j'ai pas de main, jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Arrivé devant une porte, plutôt grande, Itachi toqua et ouvrit la porte après avoir reçu la permission d'entrer. On entra tous les deux dans la pièce, qui était un bureau. Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki, était assis dans un fauteuil, le visage neutre, et debout, à côté de lui, une fille avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux oranges, ainsi qu'une fleur de papier dans les cheveux.

L'orangé hocha la tête et Itachi sortit, en fermant la porte, renforçant mon angoisse. Pas que j'ai peur, mais ce type est pas rassurant pour trois sous...

- Enfin, tu t'es laissé prendre. Tu sais aussi, pourquoi tu es là.

- Oui, vous l'aviez dit la dernière fois.

- Hm... Alors, acceptes tu de faire parti de l'Akatsuki ?

- Oui, j'accepte.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour ma cousine, décidément... Après avoir accepté, Pein m'a dit qu'il voulait que je me batte contre un des membres, et Hidan s'est immédiatement porté volontaire, pour se venger du petit raiton, je pense.

- _Non, la menace._

Mais ça aurait été tellement marrant... Bon, on se retrouve sur un terrain d'entraînement, dans la partie est du manoir. C'est grand, pas autant que mon terrain, que je n'utilise jamais, mais assez pour que je puisse faire des invocations de tailles, disons, démesuré, ça convient mieux. Le plafond s'élevait à plusieurs mètres de haut, et le terrai s'étendait sur 150 mètres. Bref grand. Hidan était en face de moi, une faux à trois lames à la main et un sourire sadique sur le visage. Tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki était là, neuf. On avait eu même pas deux minutes pour les présentations, que Hidan avait pété les plombs pour que je me grouille.

- T'es pas patient mon coco.

- Ta gueule et ramène toi.

A peine, Pain donna le signal, que Hidan se jeta sur moi, faux prête à me trancher. Je fis un bond en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Il est sérieux... Il veut me tuer, et cet arme me fera d'abord souffrir.

_- Attaque à distance, c'est tous ce que je peux te dire. S'il n'a qu'une seule goutte de ton sang, c'est fini._

Ouais, ben vu la vision, je suis motivée... Il revint à la charge et je passai derrière lui grâce à un portail. Je pris mes dagues et fis les mudras, très rapidement, et mis l'armure raiton. Bon, la défense, c'est bon, maintenant, l'attaque. C'est histoire à commencer par un raiton, elle continuera par un raiton. Je fis d'autres mudras et attaquai avec la panthère noire, qu'Hidan esquiva très facilement, il revint à la charge, mais sa faux heurta la foudre et il reçu l'électricité. C'est comme ça que je le battrai... J'ouvris ma main droite et la posa sur la poitrine d'Hidan, alors qu'il reculait pour arrêter la foudre. Une sphère noire se forma et sépara son contenu du corps de l'immortel. Quand je reculai, du sang coulait à flot du trou qu'il avait dans la partie gauche de sa poitrine, et je remarquai au même moment, que du sang coulait de mon bras gauche. On avait tous les deux eut ce qu'on voulait. Il léchait mon sangsur la lame supérieur de son arme, et avec son propre fluide, pas si vital que ça, traça au sol un cercle avec un triangle inversé dedans. Je me sentais vulnérable, et j'avais raison, car quand on s'embrocha la cuisse droite, la mienne aussi fut toucher et je tombai au sol, lâchant ma sphère et son contenu.

Tous le monde pouvait voir le coeur de l'immortel battre, à même le sol.

- Tu peux me blesser en te blessant, mais j'ai aussi ce qu'il me fallait...

Pain écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant ma technique.

- Invocation par le sacrifice !

Le coeur que j'avais pris créa une quantité astronomique de sang, qui s'envola, en formant une autre sphère, d'un diamètre d'au moins cinquante mètres, avant de former un corps, puis le sang coula, et le monstre était là.

- Ha... Ha... Première forme... L'hydre à deux têtes !

* * *

**Bon, voilà le chapitre quatre, écris et une journée, et pendant ce temps, aucun review, mon coeur a mal... Ouin !**

**un petit reviex pour me consoler mon petit coeur d'artichaut ?**

**Si vous postez malgré ça un review, je répondrai à la fin du chapitre suivant ! **

**Bye ****bye !**


	6. Chapitre 5

L'hydre était tout simplement énorme, il faisait presque huit mètres de haut et sa longueur était de 70 bon mètres. Le corps ressemblait à si méprendre à celui d'un dragon, à qui on aurait arracher les ailes. Le corps, long, fin, était renforcé par d'énormes écailles, faites pour repousser n'importe quelle attaque. Sa queue, unique, longue, était armé de lames au bout ne laissant aucune faille dans la défense de la bête. Les pattes n'était pas longues, mais pas petite non plus, juste de la bonne taille pour supporter le corps de l'hydre et le propulser, mais elles étaient équipées de longues griffes qui n'étaient en os, mais en un métal inconnu aussi dur que le diamant et plus tranchant que le croc d'un animal carnivore. Deux longs cous partaient du dessous des épaules et étaient également renforcés par des écailles d'une résistance impressionnante. Les têtes étaient identiques à deux points prêts, celle de droite avait des yeux rouges perçants, où on pourrait croire voir un brasier brûler, et la gemme sur le front de cette tête était écarlate de la flamme qu'elle renfermait. La tête de gauche avait des yeux bleus, comme un océan, et la gemme renfermait le liquide bleu, qui suivait le mouvement lent de la tête. on pouvait facilement croire que la créature portait une armure, dû à la couleur argentée des écailles, parfaites, sans égratignures, reflétant la lumière ambiante, rendant la bête encore plus effrayante. Toutes personnes, qui voyaient la bête, pouvaient facilement penser qu'elle était incontrôlable, mais elle était là, au milieu de la pièce, attendant un ordre de son invocatrice, qui avait les cheveux de la même couleur que les écailles de l'hydre, depuis que la dite bête était apparue au centre de la pièce.

- C'est quoi ce putain de monstre ?

Hidan était, surpris serait bien trop faible, sous le choc de voir une créature, si imposante en face de lui. Comment une gamine pouvait invoquer une chose si grosse ? Lui même, ne devait pas être à la hauteur de l'oeil d'une des têtes si elle se posait. Il ne savait rien sur les créatures, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça lui serait utile. Mais avait-il bien entendu avant ? Il savait assez sur les monstres et démons, pour dire qu'on allait pas croiser une telle bête au premier village trouvé.

- Ce "monstre", comme tu dis, est l'une des créatures les plus puissantes ayant un jour foulé la Terre. Je te présente la première forme de l'invocation d'Hydra, l'hydre à deux têtes, une créature immortel, pouvant battre sans problème un démon.

Ce n'était absolument pas pour rassurer son adversaire, qui pouvait voir son propre coeur battre dans la poitrine bête, à travers une paroi de cristal. De là où elle était, Leslie pouvait parfaitement observer son adversaire, perchée sur la tête gauche de l'hydre. Elle pouvait voir la surprise, le choc, l'appréhension, et même un peu de peurs dans les yeux de sa futur victime. Hidan, lui, réfléchissait, ce qui l'étonna lui même, afin de trouver un moyen de percer une faille dans la défense de son nouvel ennemi, mais il n'y en avait aucune, et sa cible principale était fièrement assise, un sourire sur le visage, sur la tête aux yeux bleus, protéger, en plus, par une armure de cristal et un champ de force, nouvellement apparus avec la bête. Cette bête était impossible à toucher. En voyant le désespoir dans les yeux du religieux, le sourire de la jeune femme devint arrogant, ce que son adversaire n'apprécia pas du tout.

- La chienne...

Les deux têtes de l'hydre ouvrèrent leurs gueules à ce moment, et poussèrent un hurlement à rendre sourd quelqu'un et à briser le verre. Heureusement, ils purent par miracle se boucher les oreilles et les fenêtres tinrent miraculeusement. Le champ de force autour de Leslie, avait arrêter les premières ondes, et l'armure de cristal noire avait dévié les autres. La bête était dans une colère sans fin, prête à tuer qui elle en aurait l'ordre.

- N'insulte pas...,_ commença la tête à la gemme de feu._

- Notre maîtresse..., _c__ontinua la tête à la gemme d'eau._

-** Sale humain !**,_ terminèrent en coeur les deux._

Tous étaient un peu sonné par ces voix, si sombres, profondes... Terrifiantes, comme le reste de la créature. Elle était prête à attaquer au moindre mots, montrant des rangées de dents dangereuses, tranchantes, pointus, de la taille d'un avant bras. Elles pouvaient broyer n'importe quoi, mais ça n'était pas l'arme principale de l'hydre, cette bête était faite pour attaquer à distance, mais ça, on ne pouvait pas le savoir si on ne connaissait pas le monstre en lui même.

Un soupire de soulagement sorti des lèvres de la combattante. Elle recevait à présent du chakra de la part de son allié, et sa blessure se refermait à présent, enlevant tous ce qui la gênait ans sa quête de victoire. Elle eut de nouveau un air sérieux, pouvant faire trembler n'importe qui, n'étant pas prêt à l'affronter. Elle était tout aussi effrayante que l'hydre qu'elle contrôlait entièrement, sans aucun problème, ce que même Pain, qui ne soupçonnait même pas la possibilité d'invoquer un tel monstre, étonnait, alors que, sans chaîne ces chaînes invisibles, la créature aurait sûrement déjà raser tous à des kilomètres, mais elle attendait, presque calmement, savourant la peur de son ennemi.

- Hydra..._  
_

Leslie avait un étrange accent, que personne ne reconnaissait.

- Töte denjenigen, der mich beschimpft hat (1)...

La tête ardente acquiesça, suivi par la tête sur laquelle était l'invocatrice. La tête droite se baissa, prêt du sol, ouvrit la bouche, utilisant une quantité astronomique de chakra pour un humain, mais infime pour elle et cracha un geyser de flamme sur la cible, Hidan, qui dû afin d'éviter l'attaque, sauter, essayant une attaque sur l'autre tête, pensant que Leslie la protégeait en étant dessus. Mais ce fut l'une de ses deux erreurs.

La première, fut de quitter le sol, et arrêtant sa malédiction et la deuxième fut de penser qu'une tête était plus faible que l'autre.

Il vit, avec effroi, la tête en face de lui, la gueule grande ouverte. Un torrent d'eau, propulsée à une vitesse ahurissante sur lui, sortit de la bouche de la seconde tête de la bête. L'attaque était certes moins puissante que les flammes, mais il fit seulement le lien avec l'affinité Raiton de Leslie à ce moment, quand l'eau s'électrifia, avant de que le foudre ne devienne de la foudre le transperçant sans lui laissé de répit. Et la tête ardente ajouta son grain de sel, en rendant l'eau bouillante. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait adoré cette sensation de douleur, en tant que pur masochiste, mais là, c'était horrible et ne souhaitait que le fin de cette torture. La foudre s'arrêta quand il commençait à lâcher prise.

- Stop...

Avec toujours cet accent étranger, l'ordre avec été donné. Les attaques s'arrêtèrent à l'instant.

- Er soll sich nicht mehr bewegen.(2)

L'hydre effectua l'ordre, en plantant sa queue dans le sol, à travers le corps d'Hidan, des lames de métal le transperçait.

- Legt mich auf den Boden.(3)

La tête sur laquelle était Leslie se posa à côté de l'embroché. La jeune invocatrice glissa de le tête, perdant son champ de force et félicita la bête dans cette langue que personne ne semblait connaître et caressa la museau e la tête en passant. Elle s'accroupit à côté du perdant en le regardant d'un visage neutre, mais avec un air vainqueur dans le regard. Hidan essayait tant bien que mal de retirer la queue qui lui transperçait l'estomac, mais il n'y arriva pas et n'eut que le droit de se faire broyer un peu plus les organes.

- Ok, c'est bon... T'as gagné. Tu peux dire maintenant à ton truc de me laisser bouger ?

- J'ai entendu ce que je voulais.

Elle regarda son invocation et celle-ci laissa Hidan tranquille en sortant l'extrémité de sa queue du sol et la secouant pour enlever le sang de l'humain. Dans un nuage de rouge de sang, l'hydre disparut. L'armure de cristal noire disparut comme des morceau de papier qui volait et les cheveux de l'invocatrice reprirent leur couleur d'origine, noir corbeaux. Il y avait le coeur d'Hidan, battant au milieu de la salle, dans une marre de sang. Leslie alla le chercha et le replaça dans la poitrine de son propriétaire, en utilisant sa technique temporel afin de soigner le corps son ancien adversaire entièrement, puis l'aida à se relever.

- Bravo gamine, t'es vraiment... Forte.

- C'est Hydra qui a tous fait, je l'ai juste invoqué et contrôlé, rien de plus...

Le reste de l'Akatsuki vint autour des deux rivaux. Pain félicita brièvement la victorieuse, avant de partir, sûrement pour travailler.

Tête de citrouille, comme le disait si bien l'être en Leslie, aussi appelé Tobi, enlaça la nouvelle membre de l'organisation, pleurant sous son masque en spirale orange, qu'il avait cru qu'elle allait mourir, et il la tenait de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la lâcherait pas avant un bon moment... C'est Konan , la seule autre femme de l'organisation, qui posa en première des questions sur l'invocation. Leslie leur résuma l'histoire.

Un jour, dans un bar, elle avait entendu parler d'un monstre, qui tuait toutes les personnes qui venait le voir. Intriguée, elle y alla, elle aussi. Au sommet de la dite montagne, se trouva une immense caverne, dans laquelle vivait le monstre.

Hydra, l'hydre à dix têtes.

Il l'intimida en lui disant que aucun humain n'avait survécu même une minute contre lui. Cela ne fit que booster la jeune combattante, qui le défia, sans hésiter. Après cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles, l'humaine survivait, plutôt que ce battait, elle eut l'occasion d'infliger une fissure à la gemme noire, gemme de la tête des ténèbres. Une fumée noire en était sortie et avait enveloppé le corps de l'humaine, créant l'armure de cristal noire.

L'hydre venait de trouver quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec sa force.

En gage de félicitation, il proposa un contrat d'invocation, mais comme il devrait séparer son corps, il aurait besoin d'un autre coeur, sur le lieu d'invocation, afin d'alimenter la partie envoyer. Elle accepta, et l'hydre devint la deuxième créature qu'elle put invoquer, la première étant le peuple chiroptère, mais bon, ça c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

Tobi ne lâchait pas la victorieuse, qui fut obliger de le traîner, à son grand malheur, jusqu'à sa chambre, que ses chauves-souris avaient repérée pendant qu'elle était dans la bureau de Pain, et elle put découvrir la pièce de ses propres yeux. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Il y avait un lit deux places, avec une couette bleue dessus. Dans le mur, un grand placard, rempli de vêtement par les soins de Konan, qu'y n'avait pas laissé une seconde le temps aux garçons de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Un bureau était placé sous la fenêtre, ayant ainsi un bon éclairage, parfait pour les futurs dessins que ferait Leslie prochainement. Un tapis était sur le sol, noir, à poils longs. Il y avait même un sofa blanc dans le con gauche, faisant parti à part. Et ans le coin , il y avait une porte, qui menait sur une salle de bain personnelle. Toute la chambre était dans ces tons de bleu nuit, noir et blanc, ce que Leslie adorait.

Après cette courte observation, Leslie se tourna vers celui qui ne l'avait toujours pas laissé tranquille, ce qui était très mauvais pour les nerfs de la mercenaire, qui préférait largement rester seule pendant des mois, que de rester une semaine avec quelqu'un, même sa cousine pouvait l'énerver au bout de trois jours de côtoiement sans pause.

- Tobi-kun, lâches moi s'il te plaît...

- Non, Tobi ne lâchera pas Leslie-chan, parce Tobi ne veut pas que Leslie-chan le laisse.

Sa voix dans un aigu clairement forcé ne le rendait que plus idiot, mais il était mignon avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffé qui sortait derrière son masque.

- Je veux juste prendre une douche, d'accord, après, je reviens.

- Leslie-chan le promet ? Elle ne partira pas ?

- Mais non. Et puis, pour aller où ? Vous me rattraperiez en moins d'une journée.

- C'est vrai. Tobi attendra là alors.

- Je me dépêche.

Il la lâcha enfin, non sans faire un petit grognement désapprobateur, du mouvement de rejet. Elle put enfin voir les habits qui lui était proposé, et même si il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, ce qui signifiait journée shopping, elle trouva son bonheur dedans, avec une jupe à volant noir, une chemise bleu royal, des sous-vêtements de la même couleur, ainsi que des jambières blanches et des bottines noires. Son style. Elle prit aussi un des manteaux qui lui était proposés, tous noirs, avec des nuages rouges. Son arrivé avait clairement été prévu, et son refus, n'était même pas une option pour eux.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain sans plus attendre, et veilla bien à fermer à clé. Même si Tobi avait le caractère d'un enfant, il restait un homme. Elle fila sous la douche en prenant juste le temps de se déshabiller. Elle fit couler de l'eau bouillante et posa son front et sa main droite contre le mur, afin de mieux réfléchir à sa condition actuelle.

Elle venait de rejoindre l'Akatsuki, une organisation criminelle, afin de protéger sa nee-chan, mais elle n'avait pas plus réfléchi que ça. Mais ce qui l'embêtait surtout, était le fait qu'à présent, elle était très détournée de son objectif principal, tuer son frère pour venger ses parents.

Mais une chose était positif pour l'avenir, elle avait invoqué Hydra pour la première fois, même si ce n'était qu'une parti de lui.

Et grâce à Hana, elle savait aussi que son frère laissait toujours un vautour la surveiller.

Elle sentit de léger picotements dans ses mains et en retirant sa main droite afin de la voir, elle vit la trace de sa main sur le mur, rouge de son sang. Elle ne devait pas abuser de son pouvoir de déplacement, ça lui prendrait ses mains sinon, elle s'était pourtant fixée une limite de dix déplacement par jour, sinon, voilà ce qui se passait. Et en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait dépassé cette limite très rapidement dans son combat contre les quatre Akatsukiens, venus la chercher, et les effets venait toujours plus tard. Ce n'était pas bon, mais le lendemain, elle serait déjà guérie. En sortant de la douche, elle veilla bien à soigner ses blessures, avec des bandages présent dans un petit placard au mur. Plus de déplacement dimensionnel aujourd'hui, où sinon, elle ne pourra plus jamais ouvrir de portail, étant donné qu'il lui fallait ses doigts pour ça. Elle s'habilla, et ferma son nouveau manteau jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine, cachant juste ses vêtements, elle préférait ainsi. Elle put alors sortir de la salle d'eau, et vit Tobi, assis sur son lit, le masque tourné vers le mur, sûrement en pleine réflexion.

- Tobi-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hum...

Pendant un instant, la voix était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle avait entendu jusque là, mais Tobi ne s'en rendit pas compte et reprit sa voix, trop haute d'un octave.

- Ce n'est rien, Leslie-chan ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour Tobi.

- Bon, d'accord, je te fais confiance.

Heureusement, les manches du manteau était trop longues, et cachait ses bandages, mais, est-ce que ça allait lui servir, avec un cannibale dans une pièce pas loin d'elle? Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

- Tobi doit emmener Leslie-chan au salon voir les autres.

- Je te suis alors.

Même si elle connaissait déjà l'emplacement de toutes les pièces, elle le suivit bien gentiment, comme elle savait si bien le faire. En arrivant vers la salle de détente, elle pouvait sentir le chakra de presque tous les membres, Pain étant encore dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse, d'après la chauve-souris qu'elle avait laissé, pendante au plafond, utilisant ses ultrasons et son ouïes, et cachant son chakra au niveau d'une mouche.

En entrant dans la pièce, la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais celui d'une princesse blonde était plus noir que curieux. La nouvelle membre se fit directement aborder par Konan, qui avait un immense sourire au visage.

- Enfin, je ne suis plus la seule fille dans cette organisation.

Leslie pouvait facilement la comprendre, rester avec des hommes comme seuls compagnons pendant des années devaient demander beaucoup de patience.

- Désolée, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'habits, mais on pourra faire les magasins.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

- Attendez !,_ hurla un Kakuzu les mains remplies de billets,_ Et l'argent de qui vous allez prendre pour ça ?!

- Le mien.,_ répondit naturellement Leslie,_ Ma famille a une énorme fortune et je possède toute celle de la branche principale, c'est pas ça qui me manque.

- Hum... Tant que vous touchez pas à mon argent...

- On ira demain, pour que tu ais le temps de te faire à l'endroit., _dit gentiment Konan._

- Ca me va.

- Au fait, _commença Deidara, _je crois qu'on a une invasion de chauves-souris.

- Il manquait plus que ça, ça va nous coûter cher de les faire partir...

Leslie rit doucement à ces remarques, sachant très bien la cause des insectivores.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire salope ?!, _s'énerva un Hidan, toujours pas remit de sa défaite._

_- _C'est simple pourtant...

Elle mit son bras à l'horizontal, et celui-ci se divisa en une dizaine de l'espèce chiroptère.

- Ces chauves-souris étaient mes mains, pendant que j'étais dans le bureau du leader.

Toutes les bêtes revinrent former le membre de manquant.

- Hum, et tant que t'es là, _commença Raiponce d'un ton assez amer, _C'était quoi le truc que danna et moi on a affronté ?

- J'aurai dû m'attendre à cette question..., _soupira la concernée, _Dans ma famille, on se transmet l'esprit du gardien du temps, Eien (4), mais il est plus un démon qu'un gardien.

* * *

(1) Tue celui qui m'a insulté, en allemand.

(2) Il ne doit plus bouger.

(3) Pose moi sur le sol.

(4) éternité

**Voilà, un autre chapitre de finit. Un petit review ne fait jamais de mal, non ?**

**Miss Uchiwa**

**Je réponds à tes deux derniers reviews comme ça. Je te pardonne, ça ne fait rien si tu n'as pas put poster un review, après tous, je profite des vacances pour écrire très vite, je fais du 15/24 sur l'ordinateur, et du 5/24 avec ma tablette, ce qui ne me laisse que 4 heures de sommeil, pas bon pour le cerveau. J'espère que tu as tous compris. Leslie n'a pas de contact direct avec Hiroshi, mais il la surveille pour une raison que je révélerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est juste un contact entre invocation. Hidan va lui en vouloir encore longtemps pour cette défaite et Kisame, je pense que c'est par instinct qu'il agit comme ça. :p Et pour Emeline, j'ai juste copié le model original, elle est vraiment cool ma cousine. Et j'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne à propos de Eien, mais il y a encore quelques secrets sur lui, qui seront révélés, en partie, dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai hâte de voir ton prochain review.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**1 mois plus tard :**

Dans le salon de l'Akatsuki, deux femmes étaient seules, discutant d'anecdotes à propos des autres membres, tous masculins, mais elles furent coupées par un cri, enragé.

- **TOBI !**

Elles se regardèrent en se souriant, amusées et habituées à ces scènes, quotidiennes.

- Dis moi Konan, d'après toi, qu'est-ce que Tobi a fait à Deidara pour qu'il s'énerve cette fois ?

- Hum, je pense qu'il a pris quelque chose à Dei.

- Je parie plutôt sur le fait, qu'il l'ait encore déranger alors que Dei allait faire exploser une de ses créations.

- Peut-être, oui... On va voir, ils se rapprochent.

La porte du salon vola presque, montrant un Tobi, courant à tout vitesse, qui entra en volant à moitié et se jeta dans les bras de la brune, absolument pas étonnée du geste de son ami.

- Tobi-kun ?

- S'il te plaît Leslie-chan, protège Tobi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Mais Tobi n'a rien fait !

- **Tobi !**

Deidara se trouvait à la porte, couvert de poussière, dut à une explosion sûrement.

- **Tu vas me le payer !**

Ne voulant pas voir son ami masqué se faire engueuler une nouvelle fois, Leslie prit la parole pour le défendre.

- Deidara-kun, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ?

- Tobi m'a emmerder pendant que je travaillais mon art !

- Tu n'avais qu'à fermer la porte de ta chambre, il ne t'aurait pas embêter. Maintenant, va plutôt nettoyer, avant que Pain-sama ne vienne.

- Mais-...

**- J'ai dit**_**, maintenant !**_

Il fit la moue, et partit, sans rien ajouter, ne voulant pas plus énerver la jeune fille, qui était tout simplement terrifiante dans un excès de de rage. Il l'avait malheureusement vécu la semaine passée, pendant une mission, qu'ils avaient dut faire ensemble, exceptionnellement. Il avait parlé de sa famille et ça n'avait visiblement pas plut à la jeune fille, qui avait détruit la moitié du village dans lequel ils étaient. Pain n'avait pas non plus été dans une joie folle, en apprenant cet acte.

Leslie laissa son ami s'asseoir correctement à sa droite, Konan étant assis à sa gauche. Tobi, content que sa protectrice le laissait faire, posa son masque contre l'épaule de sa bienfaitrice et enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main droite dans les cheveux corbeaux de son ami, et lui caressa la tête.

- Tobi-kun, tu dois vraiment arrêter d'embêter Deidara. Sinon un jour, ça finira vraiment très mal...

- Tobi promet de faire plus attention.

- Tu dis toujours ça...

Le jeune Uchiha, qui cachait sa véritable identité, savait très bien que son coéquipier blond ne pourrait jamais le blesser, il n'était pas assez fort, mais pour son rôle et aussi, parce que ça ne faisait jamais de mal, avoir un peu d'affection, il l'embêtait et après, allait toujours chez la jeune brune, qui ne refusait jamais de l'aider. Elle l'avait ouvertement dit, il était mignon, ce qui lui avait fait plaisir à entendre et il en profitait bien.

Leslie était habituée à devoir protéger le jeune masqué, et il avait souvent des problèmes, avec chacun des membres de l'organisation, il était un véritable aimant à problème. Et elle avait, en quelque sorte, prit le rôle de grande soeur avec lui, mais elle ne se considérait pas comme tel, elle avait une mauvaise expérience avec la famille principale, et ça restait dans sa mémoire, comme un virus, qui se développait avec le temps et qui la tuerait un jour, elle le savait.

- Je suis désolée, _fit la bleue,_ mais je dois allez voir Pain-sama, à tout à l'heure, pour le dîner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Konan, je m'en occupe ce soir.

- Merci.

Elle se leva et sortit, visiblement pressée. Leslie se demandait, comme tous les autres membres, si la relation entre leur leader et la bleutée était plus que amical ou non. Mais bon, Leslie avait d'autres choses à faire, que de ce préoccuper de ce genre de chose, surtout que Konan irait la voir elle en première, si sa relation avec Pain s'améliorait.

- Excuse-moi Tobi-kun, mais je voudrais terminer quelque chose dans ma chambre.

- Tobi va accompagner Leslie-chan alors.

- Si tu veux.

Les deux allèrent alors dans la chambre de la jeune femme. A peine arrivés, que Tobi se jeta sur le lit, toujours aussi confortable, alors que Leslie alla vers son bureau, s'y assit, prit un crayon et profita de la présence de son ami, pour continuer son dessin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit un regard par dessus son épaule et en tournant la tête, elle eut un sursaut, en voyant son ami masqué juste derrière elle, penché afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait, visiblement intrigué.

- Leslie-chan dessine tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ?

- Oui, en un mois, j'ai eu le temps de tous vous observer, alors j'en ai profité... Mais s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas aux autres.

- Tobi ne dira rien, mais Tobi trouve que Leslie-chan dessine très bien.

- Merci...

Il n'y avait aucune couleur, juste du noir, du gris et du blanc. Ce dessin représentait tous les membres, dans le salon, ensemble. Mais, Leslie ne voulait pas que les autres voient son dessin, certains pourrait mal le prendre, comme le blond ou l'immortel, avec qui elle ne s'entendait toujours pas bien, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. En terminant la version dessiné de Tobi, il aurait enfin été terminé. Tobi retourna sur le lit, se coucha et sembla s'endormir. Leslie en profita alors pour terminer le masque et de faire les contrastes. Elle remarqua seulement à ce moment, qu'il faudrait qu'elle commence le dîner, sinon certains allait s'énerver. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle regarda un instant Tobi, toujours endormi, avant de se dire qu'elle ferait mieux de le laisser, et elle alla en cuisine.

* * *

- C'est quand qu'on bouffe putain, gamine ?

- Hidan, tu t'assis, et je sers, c'est prêt.

- Enfin !

Il s'assit à sa place, et dès qu'il posa ses fesses sur la chaise, tous les autres entrèrent dans la cuisine-salle à manger. Leslie posa tous les plats sur la table, mais elle remarqua qu'il manquait une personne. Où était Tobi ? Leslie mordit son pouce et le posa sur le sol. Une chauve-souris roussette apparut.

- Tu peux allez chercher Tobi s'il te plaît. Il dort sûrement encore.

L'animal acquiesça d'un petit cri et s'envola, en fonçant sur le mur, ce qui pourrait paraître mauvais, mais elle le traversa, comme un spectre.

- Tes chauves-souris sont vraiment effrayantes, aux premiers abords...

- Tes branchies sont vraiment effrayantes, aux premiers abords...

- Pas faux.

Leslie savait très bien répondre, quand il s'agissait de ses petites chéries. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, grâce à la chauve-souris, permettant à Tobi de rentrer sans se prendre la porte. Il s'assit sans rien dire, encore à moitié endormis. L'animal disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Elle s'installa entre la marionnette humaine et la bleutée.

Après tous ce temps, elle s'était habituée aux marionnettes, et elle pouvait à présent les combattre et rester avec Sasori tranquillement, dans le repère.

Le repas se déroulait tranquillement, du moins, si le mot "tranquillement" pouvait être utilisé avec des nukenins de rang S... Jusqu'à ce que Konan eut une illumination et sortit un parchemin de son manteau et le tendit à son amie.

- Excuse, j'avais oublié, c'est arrivé ce matin. C'est à ton nom.

Qui pouvait savoir où était la planque, à part les membres ? Le parchemin était scellé d'une sire noire, avec un sceau que Leslie reconnut de suite, la constellation de l'Hydre, la présence d'une constellation signifiant la provenance, et l'hydre qui la représentait dans le clan. Elle avait ainsi une idée de qui le parchemin venait, mais aucune de son contenu. Tous les autres membres la regardaient, attendant de savoir ce qui y était écrit.

Elle posa son index sur la sire, qui s'évapora, démontrant que c'était bien à elle de le lire. Elle ouvrit alors le rouleau et découvrit une lettre. Savant que les autres aussi voulaient savoir le contenu, elle lut à voix haute.

" Ma chère Leslie,

J'espère que mon vautour t'a bien donné ce parchemin. Je ne serai pas long. Demain, tu seras seule, tu n'auras plus aucune famille. Je sais que tu t'en doutais, que ça allait arriver. J'ai commencé toute cette histoire il y a dix ans maintenant, et elle se terminera bientôt. Tu seras la dernière. Dans un mois, ce sera terminé, alors prépare toi bien, petite soeur, je viens te tuer.

Ton détestable frère Hiroshi."

Un silence pesant restait dans la salle. Leslie soupira et referma le parchemin qui disparut dans un mini trou noir. Elle baissa la tête, essayant de ne pas laisser ses larmes sortir.

- Alors il veut enfin en finir... Ha... J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps...

Ils la fixèrent tous, étonnés qu'elle ne craque pas...

- Ha... Enfin... Leader-sama.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que, demain, je pourrais sortir ?

- Vu les circonstances, je ne peux pas refuser, et ça ne servirait à rien. Fais comme bon te semble.

- Merci.

Le repas se termina dans le silence.

* * *

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, me déshabillai et pris une rapide douche, avant de mettre une chemise, que le rouquin marionnettiste m'avait un jour donné, dans une mission, où je m'était presque retrouvée nue. J'avais ensuite gardé le vêtement.

J'assis sur mon lit et me recroquevillai, sur moi même, laissant enfin mes larmes sortir. Mon frère, il allait encore m'enlever ma famille... Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi allait-il me prendre ma nee-chan ? Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter une telle souffrance, jamais, alors pourquoi me faire souffrir ?

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, discrètement, jusqu'à ce que je sentis une main se poser sur ma tête. Je relevai alors la tête, pour voir Itachi, avec de l'inquiétude, mêlée à de la tristesse de son regard. Il s'assit à côté de moi et m prit dans ses bras, posant ma tête contre son torse.

- Pleure si tu en as besoin, tu ne dois pas cacher ta tristesse.

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, alors que l'emprise qu'avait l'Uchiha se resserrait sur moi. Après quelques minutes, j'arrivai enfin à me calmer. J'essuyai mes dernière larme du revers de la main.

- Merci Itachi...

- Je sais ce que c'est. Je viendrai avec toi, demain.

J'hochai la tête lentement pour le remercier, encore. C'est vrai, il avait tué tous son clan, et grâce à Eien, je connaissais toutes les circonstances. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard onyx dans mes yeux.

- Itachi...

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce tu as ressenti... ce jour là... ?

- Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu...d'avoir fait ça...cette nuit là...

- Mon frère, lui, il fait ça juste pour me punir d'une chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi...

- Je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai aussi fait d'horribles choses...

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix, les situations que tu as vécu t'y ont poussées.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- J'en suis sûr. Maintenant, repose-toi et demain, on sauvera ta famille.

- Merci Itachi... Merci pour tous...

Il m'enveloppa de nouveau dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front, avant de m'allonger. Il me caressait la tête, m'apaisant, me calmant. Ce geste me rappelait les derniers bons moments que j'avais eu avec Hiroshi, avant qu'il ne tue notre père. Mon esprit partit rapidement, mais j'eus quand même une sensation de lèvres, posées sur ma joue.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, mon esprit avait voyagé dans une autre dimension. Je flottais dans l'obscurité, je ne voyais rien autour de moi, et il n'y avait rien à voir, et je le savais,car il n'y avait rien dans cette dimension, du moins, pour l'instant. Je me sentais plus légère, apaisée, malgré la journée qui allait venir. J'étais tranquille, depuis qu'Itachi m'avait aidé, mais l'endroit où j'étais en ce moment aidait aussi.

Mon corps spirituel descendit lentement, jusqu'à ce que je sente de l'eau sous mes pieds. Mon chakra était bloqué ici et donc, je ne pouvais pas marcher sur l'eau, ainsi, je sentis le liquide jusqu'à mi-cuisse et remarquai par la même occasion que je ne portais qu'une robe, que je savais blanche, et je n'étais pas étonnée, après tous, ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici, ou plutôt, qu'il me faisait venir ici.

Une lumière bleue illumina l'endroit, je la suivis sans plus attendre, mais j'étais fortement ralentie par l'eau. Plus je m'approchait de la source de lumière, plus l'eau devenait écarlate, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant la dite source, une énorme flamme bleue. Je souris en voyant les chaînes, qui sortaient de l'eau et enroulaient la créature à l'intérieur de la source des flammes. Malgré la présence de cette énorme flamme, l'air n'était pas chaud, ardent, ni même tiède, il faisait plutôt froid, le néant l'était.

Je levai la main vers les flammes et laissai une corde de feu enrouler mon poignet, formant un bracelet de feu, qui se sépara de la flamme glacée. Je pus voir, à partir de ce moment, une forme sombre à l'intérieur de la flamme, enchaînée, et incapable de bouger. Sur ce qui ressemblait au visage de la chose, je pouvais voir un oeil entièrement blanc, sur le côté droit de son visage et un sourire blanc, également, qui grandit un peu plus quand la chose baissa sa tête vers moi.

- Bonsoir Leslie.

- Bonsoir Eien, comment vas-tu ?

- Je pourrais aller mieux sans ces foutues chaînes.

- Je sais... Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir cette fois ?

- Demain.

- Je vois...

- Leslie, tu vas vivre une épreuve très dure, et je préfère te prévenir maintenant. Tu vas être anéantie, malgré la présence de l'Uchiha.

Je baissai la tête, je savais déjà que le lendemain allait être très éprouvant, et que j'allais difficilement m'en remettre, mais j'avais une occasion.

- Ne te prends pas la tête maintenant. Hiroshi te laisse encore un mois, avant qu'il ne vienne lui même te tuer, tu dois profiter de ce mois, pour devenir plus forte...

- Ou comme le dernier de ma vie. Je sais tous ça Eien. Et c'est justement pour ce combat, que je te demanderai un dernier marché.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pendant ce combat, je te demande de ma donner toute ta force.

- Et qu'aurais-je en échange ?

- Je te libérerai, volontairement.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

- Avec un jutsu que m'a appris Nagato.

- Tu l'appelles par son vrai nom ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? Un lavage de cerveau ?

- J'ai juste appris à les apprécier avec le temps. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur eux, grâce à toi et à mes Kekkei genkai.

- Merci de préciser le pluriel.

- Je suis la seule à en avoir autant, et je doute que mon frère ait aussi ce dôjutsu.

- Tes liens de sang auront toujours des mystères, le temps, l'espace et _ça_ encore...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'utiliserai jamais contre toi.

- Encore heureux. Bon, ton marché tient la route, je te donnerai ma force et en échange, tu me libéreras.

- Bien. C'était un plaisir de te revoir.

Je me retournai, prête à me réveiller.

- Fais bien attention demain, d'accord ?

- Compris, _sensei._

* * *

Je pris mes dagues, et les attachai à ma taille. Voilà, j'étais prête. J'allai dans le salon, où je vis mon coéquipier du jour.

- Je suis prête Itachi.

- Hn.

Avec mon index, je créai un portail, sur quelques mètres, il n'y avait que le néant, puis la sortie, sur le jardin de la branche secondaire.

- Surtout, reste derrière moi.

A peine on fut entré dans la dimension de passage, que le passage se ferma derrière nous. Au lieu de tomber dans le néant, nous posâmes nos pieds sur une surface dure, qui m'était, moi même, inconnue. On parcourut les quelques mètres et arriva dans un jardin, des arbres un peu partout, des bancs de pierre, de l'herbe verte et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Rien ne laissait présager le massacre qui arrivait.

Quatre portails s'ouvrirent devant nous et desquels sortirent mes cousins. Tous plus âgés que moi, je me sentais vraiment petite, dans tous les sens du terme. Mes cousines se retenaient de m'enlacer dans la seconde, alors que mes cousins fixaient la belette.

- C'est qu'on est pas content de te voir, _commença Maxime, _mais t'étais obligée de ramener ce mec ?

- Et toi, t'es obligé de me faire chier ?, _je répondis énervée, _Non, je ne crois pas, alors tu la fermes.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Maxime, _dit calmement Noémie, la deuxième plus âgée ici,_ Leslie ne serait pas revenue, s'il 'y avait pas quelque chose de grave. Ai-je tort ?

- Non, mon frère arrive, décidé à ne laisser aucun survivant ici.

- Génial, manquait plus que ça. _s'énerva Ben, le frère ainé d'Emeline et plus âgé d'entre tous,_ Un psychopathe plus puissant qu'un Kage, qui attaque une famille qui ne contient que deux personnes capables de lui tenir tête plus de trois secondes. On a signé notre arrêt de mort.

- J'y crois pas, c'est mon frère qui déprime, alrs que c'est le tiens qui vient nous tuer..._, souffla ma nee-chan._

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là. On va tous faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Je t'aiderai également. _dit Emeline déterminée,_ Avec mon aide, on tiendra un peu plus longtemps, pour que le clan se mette à l'abri.

- Bien. Emeline, fait le tour de la propriété pour voir d'où il viendra et les autres, emmenés le clan le plus lin possible. Itachi, j'aurai besoin de toi pour-.

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'un jutsu fut lancé.

- Mokushiroku no hashira ! (1)

Un pilier noir se forma en plein milieu du domaine et grandit jusqu'à englober presque tout le terrain et s'arrêtant à quelques mètres devant nous. Quand il partit, il n'y rien, absolument rien. Tout avait été rasé, il n'y avait plus de bâtisse, plus d'habitant, même les plantes avait été détruites. Et au centre de ce chaos, un homme, la vingtaine, des cheveux mi-longs noirs ébouriffés avec le bout blanc et des yeux onyx.

Les larmes nous vinrent à tous, derniers membres du clan Ushuu exterminé par un Matsudai, le seul Matsudai masculin encore en vie.

Mon frère, Hiroshi.

* * *

(1) Pilier de l'apocalypse

**Désolée de toute cette attente, mais la rentrée m'a pris tout mon temps libre, la 3e bilingue, on plaisante pas. Octobre est en plus un mois de fête chez nous, car hier, le 4 c'était l'anniversaire de ma chienne adorée, vendredi qui vient, le 10, nus fêterons l'anniversaire de Naruto et le 12, le mien. Mois du bonheur, où il ne neige pas encre, yes !**

**J'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews pour me booster, et me faire écrire pendant la nuit, en échange de mon précieux sommeil.**

**Miss Uchiwa :**

**Toujours un plaisir de lire ton review, ça fait chaud au coeur. **

**Leslie mérite, c'est vrai, du respect pour Hydra, surtout que je n'ai pas encore dévoilé toute sa puissance, il a 10 têtes, après tous, ce n'est pas pour décorer. Je pense que comme, étant plus jeune, elle a aussi été capturée par des mercenaires, l'akatsuki, c'est pas la mer à boire à supporter. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de sa vie avec les akatsukiens, mais ça viendra dans les chapitres suivants, pendant ce dernier mois, décisif. Je ne voyais pas Leslie avec un binôme spécifique, mais comme j'ai écris, il y a encore un mois à passer. **

**J'ai hâte de ton prochain review.**


End file.
